I Never Knew
by Aria Ride
Summary: When Max Martinez moves away from Arizona to California, she meets the teenage boy heart throb of high school, the tall and mysterious Fang Ride. What will happen when they fall for each other but don't know it themselves? FAX maybe... Tap that review button, its smexeh :U
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My first fanfic, so I hope you like.**

I Never Knew

Chapter 1- Cause this is my Life right

**Max's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the Arizona street, hand and hand with my boyfriend Sam walking to the movie theater. I really upset that I was soon going to move to California, and leave all my friends. It was never the one that found making friends easy, it was one of the two major flaws I had. What's the other one? You'll find out soon enough.

I was really sad when my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, had told me to break it off with Sam, and that long distant relationships never work. I really dreaded it when this day would come…

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Ok, whatever you say" he said as we entered the theater.

As we watched the movie, I avoided any form of contact me and Sam would have. I avoided his touch, his eyes, everything. I was so happy that we were watching a comedy, so that kind of cheered me up. Just a little.

When we finally left the theater, we were at my house in no time.

"Um Sam we need to talk…" I trailed off.

"About what?" he asked.

"We need to break up Sam" I finally said.

"What? WHY?" he questioned

"I'm moving, remember? I can't be with someone I can't see. And besides, you might as well go after Brigid Dwyer. You're always staring at her and anyway Sam. And long distant relationships never work." I practically yelled at him.

"So, it's you I love, not her, remember? We can make this work. I know we can. I do not stare at her all the time." He replied. Then as I stayed silent, he took that as a chance to kiss me. Hard. I quickly tried to pull away but he had a firm lock on me so I bit down on his bottom lip. He yelled. It apparently was a really hard bite, because he was bleeding. _Score: Max: 1 Sam: 0 … Boyah!_

"You bitch! Why did you bite me?" he yelled. _SMACK! _Was the sound of my hand high fiving his cheek. What you don't get it? To put it easier for you, I simply slapped him.

"Never call me a bitch again, never talk to me again, in fact never bother calling me again when I'm here or when I visit." I said.

"That's it we're through Sam. Done. * TERMINADA!" I yelled before stalking off back to my house.

Ugh, my life sucks. Every time I'm about to break up with my boyfriends they go ballistic and always call me a bitch, I'm only used to it if it's coming from my soon ex-boyfriends. But if it's from somebody else, they won't live to tell the tale. But since this happens to me we're talking about, I can only talk about my life, because you know this is my life right...

***TERMINADA: means done in Spanish (she's Hispanic guys, bare with me here)**

**Please review, this is my first story. I would really make me happy. Thank you! :)**

**- Aria Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Leaving and Arriving

After what felt like forever to get my sister, Ella, to get packed and into the truck, I was finally relieved that we were finally leaving but a little bit sad too.

When we make sure everything is packed and in the truck, I say good bye to all of my friends. _He come the water works... _I thought... _NO! I'm the unbreakable, only cries when it's necessary, Maximum Martinez. _I blink away the tears and make sure my eyeliner, or mascara hasn't smeared or ran down my face with my iPhone. _That's as far as being girly I'm going to get, kay? _*Insert big breath here*

"Bye, Max, Bye Ella" my best friend JJ said.

"Yea, bye Maxie, Ella!" I wince at the nickname, but still hug my other friend, Allen.

"WE'LL MISS YOU!" Terra, Alice, JJ, Allen, and James say in unison.

When we finally get boarded I make sure my acoustic is in the front seat by the window in a comfortable, not possibly going to break position. I then grab my once was white, but now tie dye bag and make sure my phone, iPod, camera, battery chargers for iPod and phone, and my best friend, my eyeliner is in there. After a double check, I throw into the seat, and hug them all once more.

When we finally leave, I pull the window down, and wave bye to my gang of high school losers, a.k.a my best friends.

_-5 HOURS LATER-_

Nothing, nobody, not even a word can describe how bored I am. I got tired of listening to music, I started taking pictures of all the trees we passes by and ran out of memory, and started playing games on my iPhone, which also unfortunately ran out of battery.

When I started to complain during our 4th hour, my mom gave me 'don't you dare start or you'll pay' look, which frankly, almost had me shitting bricks.

As I doze off I can't help but think about what California's going to be like, or if ill make friends. _Maybe I might find a person to drown my problems in. Like a bestfriend or something..._

When we finally get there, I can't help but leap out of the truck, and kiss the ground, literally.

"Ewwwwww..." Ella says.

"Oh shut up, if you were my age, you'd do the exact same thing" I protest.

"I'm just happy I'm 14 instead of 15, but now I wish I won't turn 16" she retorts.

"Well to bad Ells" I say. My sister has a lot to learn from the master of whit and sarcasm.

"Ok, no stop it both of you," Mom says.

"Ok, now since Max her is the oldest she does get the bigger room..." she starts," But she does get the smaller closet." she finishes.

"YES! I don't care I don't have a lot of nice things to put in there anyways!" I shout.

"Not fair" Ella mutters under her breath. "Now, Max your name is on the door to the room, your is to your Ells," mom starts, "And Max, Ella, I want to go get the paint today so all we're going to do is get all the boxes in today and unpack most of the furniture for the backyard, Kay?" she asks. "Cool" me and Ella says in unison.

I carefully take out my acoustic and place in on the instant stand leaving the acoustic in its case in my room.

_Still need like 800 boxes left anyway..._

-_ SEVERAL CARBOARD BOXES AND SOME HEAVY LIFTING LATER-_

When we finally leave for Home Depot, Ella and I start mentioning color schemes to mom. I being not into a girly life style, go with different shades of purple, Plum Purple and Light Purple is what I really want. Ella being in the girly life style goes with pink _shocker, _Hot pink and rose bud pink is what she prefers, but she claims that she has some posters that will mellow the amount of pink so that it doesn't blind her.

When we arrive me and Ella race to the paint counter thingy and looks at all the different shade of our purple and pink. When I finally find Plum Purple and a Light Purple, I give to mom so that the paint guy can get the cans ready. Ella does the same and then mom says to find some reds and creams to paint the house. When I find the desired colors, Red Sun and Cream Chowder **(AN: I made those colors up) **she thinks their perfect and hands all the color papers to said paint guy.

After about an hour of waiting, we finally leave Home Depot, paint cans in each had for the three of us. When we start to drive, I turn the radio on and my favorite song, 'Walk Away from Dia Frampton' and start to sing along to the lyrics,

_She was such a pretty girl, glowing eyes and yellow curls_

_HEY, Hey, Hey, Hey!_

Ella and mom always say I have an amazing voice, but I don't believe them.

_Stars are in a summer night,  
She's wishing that they'd fall down through the atmosphere, for a souvenir._

I suddenly remember last years school talent show, me playing that song and singing on the acoustic.

When we finally get home, I race up the stairs to my room and lay the tarps **(AN: I dont know what people call those blacket like thingies on the floor when they paint so bare with me) **on the floor, and filling the trays with paint, and dipping the brush to test it on the walls. When I see that I like it, I change into a pair of black shorts and gray tank top, pulling my hair into a messy bun, and deciding to do this task barefoot.

I then decide that I want the wall with the window to be Plum Purple and the same with the opposite wall, and the light purple with on the other two.

When I finally finish painting _(who knew it only took like 3 hours)_ I smell the scent of dinner and, my all time obsession and best friend, chocolate chip cookies!

"Mom!" I yell.

"MAX!" she says, playing our little game.

"Are those cookies and dinner I smell? DON'T LIE TO ME MOM!"

"Then, I'm not lying." She states.

I then race downstairs to find Ella chewing on a meatball while trying to stuff the left over room in her mouth with spaghetti.

"Ella, don't count on fitting the noodles, and WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME MOM? ELLA?" I yell.

"We were too caught up on school papers, Sorry. Geez" they both say in unison.

"Ok creepy, and school paper?" I questioned.

"Yea, Mom enrolled us into Maria Primrose Senior High," Ella starts "She just wanted to talk to me about how since that I'm only freshman, and that I was still getting used to high school back Arizona, that you have to walk me to the office, my locker and homeroom tomorrow, so like….. You have to walk me to the office, my lock-"

"I get it" I cut her off.

"Ok moody- Max" she says.

"HAR, HAR, ELLA IM DYING OF LAUGHTER RIGHT NOW, and LIKE LITERALLY" I say sarcastically.

"Stop it girls, Max go serve yourself, and come join me and Ella, if your quiet during dinner you get 1 extra cookie than the usual half batch, okay?" Mom asks.

"ZIP!" I say, pretending there's a zipper on my mouth.

After dinner, Mom and I paint the living room, and rearrange the couches and coffee tables with Ella's 'expertise interior and decorating fashion'.

When I finally get to bed at like 11:00, I can't help but get all nervous and jittery for school tomorrow. I just hope that nothing goes bad and that I at least make one friend.

_Maybe they like brunettes and blondes….._

**Please R&R! **

**Thanks IggyIsAwesome13 for being the 1****st**** Reviewer for Ch. 1!**

**- Aria Ride**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! My first fanfic, so I hope you like.**

I Never Knew

Chapter 1- Cause this is my Life right

**Max's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the Arizona street, hand and hand with my boyfriend Sam walking to the movie theater. I really upset that I was soon going to move to California, and leave all my friends. It was never the one that found making friends easy, it was one of the two major flaws I had. What's the other one? You'll find out soon enough.

I was really sad when my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, had told me to break it off with Sam, and that long distant relationships never work. I really dreaded it when this day would come…

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Ok, whatever you say" he said as we entered the theater.

As we watched the movie, I avoided any form of contact me and Sam would have. I avoided his touch, his eyes, everything. I was so happy that we were watching a comedy, so that kind of cheered me up. Just a little.

When we finally left the theater, we were at my house in no time.

"Um Sam we need to talk…" I trailed off.

"About what?" he asked.

"We need to break up Sam" I finally said.

"What? WHY?" he questioned

"I'm moving, remember? I can't be with someone I can't see. And besides, you might as well go after Brigid Dwyer. You're always staring at her and anyway Sam. And long distant relationships never work." I practically yelled at him.

"So, it's you I love, not her, remember? We can make this work. I know we can. I do not stare at her all the time." He replied. Then as I stayed silent, he took that as a chance to kiss me. Hard. I quickly tried to pull away but he had a firm lock on me so I bit down on his bottom lip. He yelled. It apparently was a really hard bite, because he was bleeding. _Score: Max: 1 Sam: 0 … Boyah!_

"You bitch! Why did you bite me?" he yelled. _SMACK! _Was the sound of my hand high fiving his cheek. What you don't get it? To put it easier for you, I simply slapped him.

"Never call me a bitch again, never talk to me again, in fact never bother calling me again when I'm here or when I visit." I said.

"That's it we're through Sam. Done. * TERMINADA!" I yelled before stalking off back to my house.

Ugh, my life sucks. Every time I'm about to break up with my boyfriends they go ballistic and always call me a bitch, I'm only used to it if it's coming from my soon ex-boyfriends. But if it's from somebody else, they won't live to tell the tale. But since this happens to me we're talking about, I can only talk about my life, because you know this is my life right...

***TERMINADA: means done in Spanish (she's Hispanic guys, bare with me here)**

**Please review, this is my first story. I would really make me happy. Thank you! :)**

**- Aria Ride**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Meeting in person and Eyes

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

Was the last thing my alarm clock sounded before i cut it off. _UGH!_

As i was getting up i groaned, cuz, you know its flippin' five in the morning, and im super tired cuz you know i slept really late...

Anywho, i dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. When i finally got out of that steamy hot goodness we americans like to call water, i got dressed for school in some black skinny jeans, purple vans, and purple V-neck .I then put on some eyeliner, mascara, and foundation. _Thats as far as im going..._ I then went to Ella's room to wake her since its only 5:30 and we have to leave around 6:30, i know what y'all out there wondering, Why does Ella take like an hour to get dressed and shower for school? Well let me tell you and i quote, "Because Maxie, i have to make sure im clean, my hair and makeup are done and that my outfit compliments everything, Duh"

When Ella finally got up, i went to my room and decided to straighten my hair since i had like an hour left. Surprisingly it took me like 20 minutes cinsidering my hair is always way stuffed with nots and such.

When Ella finally came downstairs for breakfast at 6:20, i was on the couch drinking some apple juice **(AN: FAVE JUICE OF ALL TIME!) **watching some old shows that they give really early in the morning.

"Max, you should really put something more girly on" Ella asked.

"Ella it flippin' 6:22, tommorrow i promise you can dress me up girly 'kay?" i said annoyed.

"YAY! OK but we gotta get up at like 4 cuz its gonna take me some time to make the great Maximum Martinez girly enough" she responded.

I started to think, wondering if i should take that in offense. I just shrugged it off and said 'Yeah, Whatever" in a fake new yorker accent.

When we finally left for school, i drove, (yes i have a liscence, shocker right) to school. As I was pulling out of the driveway, I saw some really tall guy, (maybe 3 inches taller the me, im 5"3) walking out of the house across the street.

So, im only gonna say this once, so listen good…..

This. Guy. Was. Hot… but that's as far as my feelings for him go, ohkay?

Then for a slpit second, our eyes met, and when it finally broke, it was when he drove away, which felt like a millennia, but was like 3 minutes _bumer right…._

Anyways, as I started to drive, Ella kept babbling on and on on how she's gonna dress me tomorrow, and hows she's gonna do my make up-

Wait. Backtrack. Stop. Now Park It.

Did she just say make- up? Knowing Ella shes gonna dump, eyeshadow, lipgloss/lipstick, blush, and who knows what else, but I swear on my dead goldfish, Bob's name, that that will NEVER happen…. I only like foundation, mascara, and eyeliner…..

"NO! No make up." I said sternly.

"BUT Maaaaaaaaaax!" she whined.

"Ella you know I only like eyeliner, mascara, and foundation" I said. When you live with a girl like Ella, you tend to pick up on names.

"Yea but you'll look gorgeous tomorrow." She tried to convince me.

"I said no-" I was cut off by Ella…

DOING. THE. FLIPPING, BAMBI. EYES!

But me being the ever so sucker, I gave in, but only agreed if she wouldn't dress me up for the next week.

"Fine." Ell said enthusiastically.

**THIS LINES NAME IS BOB. BOB SAYS HE REALLY DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE READING HIS LINES. I SUGGEST YOU SCROLL DOWN BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS….**

When we finally got to school ( it was like a 20 minute drive) I took Ella to the office, which was still mission impossible for me, cuz apparently, this school is like the size of islands of adventure on a Saturday….

"Hello, yes how may I help you girls?" the desk lady asked. Her name tag said Mrs. Gomez.

"Er, yes, um me and my sister are new here," I told her.

"Oh! You must be Maximum and Ella Martinez!" the lady said.

"Yep" I said popping the p.

"Ok, now since you girls are in different grade levels ill give you different maps. Now Which one is Ella?" the lady asked.

"That would be me" Ella said while slightly raising her hand.

"Ok, since today is odd day, meaning that we have block schedule, I was only able to map out your homeroom, Mrs. Knight, your first and third period, Mr. Hopper and Señ. Torrez, but you are gonna need somebody to help you find the rest of your classes. Sorry if I couldn't help." The lady finally finished.

"Thank you" Ella said.

"And you must be Maximum," the lady started.

"Max for short please" I said cutting her off.

"Max, yes, ok same as Ella, your homeroom, Mr. Robinson, and your first period, and your third period," the lady said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Now hurry along girls, homeroom starts in 10 minutes which gives you several minutes to find your lockers, which is 101 for Ella and 203 for Max" she finally finished.

"Thanks again" we said in unison.

When we left the office me and Ella decided that I didn't need to show her her locker so we ran off in separate directions.

When I finally found my locker, I put my shoulder bag in my locker and got my sketchbook, and my science composition.

Then the warning bell rang, indicating I had like 1 more minute to find my homeroom. Greeeaat -.-

So I broke into sprint, not really caring if I violated the hallway rules. Im just to badass for it anyways.

Anywho as I was running, I slipped and bumped into something rock hard and black.

"Ow" the mysterious rock groaned.

"Sorry" I responded to said mysterious hard rock.

But, when I looked up, the mysterious rock was no mysterious rock, it was actually the hot guy from this morning. Awkward.

When he looked up, our eyes locked until the late bell rang. _Peachy, first day here and im already late._

**Fang's P.O.V**

_Sigh. _I still didn't get to see if the neighbor's daughters' are hot or not. Well whatever I'll find out sooner or later.

We'll whatever, as I was leaving, I got into my car and then I saw the two girls get into a car, a black lexus, and as I was pulling out, one of the girls, with dirty blonde hair, our eyes met, we stayed like that for like 3 minutes, but I had to pull away, which trust me, was really hard. _That was way to deep…. Even for me, I gotta kep my silent, tall, and mysterious persona going on so…._

Backtrack. Pause. Delete.

So as I was driving too school, I couldn't get that girls eyes out of my head. Its like they implanted a picture into my eyes, and when I went to the hospital to take it out, they said it was impossible. Well whatever.

So when I finally got to school, I ran into my girlfriend, Lissa.

"Hey Fangy- Poo" she said.

I winced at the nickname but still responded, no nodded.

"So wanna get away from here for like 20 minutes, and you know, play?" she said trying to use a seductive voice, she failed miserably.

"Cant. Homeroom-" I was cut off by her sticking her tounge down my throat. I tried to pull her off so that we were not wressling for the dominace of tounges but A) I didn't want to hear her whine to me every chance she gets saying that I owe her and what not, and B) she has a killer grip.

So I gave in and made out with her the entire time until the warning bell rang. I said bye to Lissa and sprint and then suddenly BAM! I run nto something or someone. Hard. We lie there for like 1 minute.

"Ow." I groan.

"Sorry." The voice, which is now a she says.

I then look up and our eyes meet and we stay like that. I then realize it's the girl from this morning. Well that answers my questions. She is HOT. But I don't like her like that so don't get your hopes up guys.

Our gaze pull away when the late bell rang. Oh well, Mr. Robinson loves me. So whatever.

"Sorry" shes says when we finally get up.

"Its okay"

"Oh, um ok" shes says.

We then just stand there in silence. As if nothing happened. Nice.

"Im Max" she says while holding out her hand.

"Fang" I said. You my real name's Nick but she doesn't know that so don't rat me out guys.

We then start to walk in silence in the same direction.

"Homeroom" I ask.

"Mr. Robinson" she says.

"Cool, let me see your schedule."

She hands me her schedule and I cant help but smile on the inside because we have like almost all the same classes together. As in 1,2,3,5, and 7.

"We have a lot of classes together Max." I say.

"Really, cool" she says softly.

"Ok lets go, we have homeroom together too." I say.

**Max's P.O.V.**

Me and Fang walked to homeroom in silence. Not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence.

When we finally got to homeroom, I went straight to Mr. Robinson and told him in new and all of that shiz.

"Well its nice to meet you Ms. Martinez, now go to the front and introduce yourself." He told me.

"Um HELLO!" I yelled to get everyone's attention.

It went silent and I took that as a chance.

"Um yea hi, im Maximum Martinez, but call me Max for short." I said.

"Ok good now Max, go sit next to Nick over there since it's the only empty seat in this class anyways" Mr. Robinson said.

"Nick raise your hand" he continued.

Then out of nowhere Fang raises his hand and im like 'I thought he was Fang?'

"Okay" I say.

I then make my way over to Fang and ask "Why didn't you tell me your name was Nick?"

"Because everyone calls me Fang" he responds. Whats with this guy and 2-5 word sentences. Geez.

We then sat there in silence for like 5 minutes and then broke out into convo. Im not telling you the boring details of this little confrontation, so ill tell you what I learned:

- he likes black. _Shoker there right?_

_- _he says he doesn't like to talk much _I kinda figured that out buddy with this black emo vibe going on._

_-_ he has a little sister named Angel _she has to look cute__._

_- _hes in a band called The Flock _cool name I guess?_

- hes looking for a lead singer, female her prefers _he better not be dropping hints._

That's all I know about him…. For know at least. But have a feeling we're gonna be really good friends this sophomore year.

**Please R&R! **

**The first 3 people who review this chappie ill include the in ch. 5!**

**Need name and age okay?**

**- Aria Ride**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Pyros, Talks-a-lots, Gas

**Max's P.O.V.**

So far, my first day at Maria P. High has been good. I, at least, made one friend. Fang.

Anyways, after 3rd period, cuz y'know , we have block schedule here in Cali., me and Fang were heading to lunch walking side y side talking about very unlikely things that he wants me to do like: be the lead singer in his band The Flock._ Really like the name now, it's grown on me._

"Max" Fang said sternly, though his eyes screamed with humor.

"No Fang, I don't know, I mean Ella and Mom say I have a great voice, but every time I try to sing something in front of people I freak out and my voice cracks." I replied annoyed.

"Please, come 'on" he almost begged. Almost.

"I don't know" I said almost giving in. Again, almost.

"Ok, so you ill pick you up at 5 for your rehearsal on Saturday" he said feeling triumphant. LONGEST SENTENCE EVER HEARD FROM HIM.

I sighed in defeat. I really don't know though. Like I've been in a band before called Lethal Whispers. Yeah, I know, emo right. But, trust me, we were never emo. The 'leader' of the band just thought it meant something to him so we all agreed to it. But, I've had very bad experiences in the and that involves me singing, but the performance before I had quit got me over the edge.

I'm on stage at a coffee shop, and right at the end of the really high note, which mid you, I've done before, my voice cracked and then everybody gasped like I took a giant linkin log and now is when they noticed. I ran right off the stage crying. It was so embarrassing. So, not trusting myself to sing again, I quit the band. And only like 7 years later, I had turned 14, and I sang a song to Ella on her birthday. That's why I still have an acoustic guys, its cuz I still right songs and sig the to Ella. Sometimes we sing the songs together, and Ella has a good voice, so which brings me asking another question, why doesn't he ask Ella?

"Because I don't know Ella" Fang said answering my inner question.

Fang saw my confused face and said "You said it out loud".

"Ok, then maybe later today you'll meet her," I said lastly.

When we finally got to the cafeteria, I was stoking the place to see if there were any empty seats.

"MAX" Fang said like 10 feet away. Damn he's to quiet….

I walked towards him, wondering how in the name of fried chicken legs he got that far away.

"How you get her so fast?" I asked.

"Walked" he said simply. More short responses.

"So why'd you call me here" I asked simply.

"To come sit" he said.

He led me to this table full of kids. When Fang sat down I quickly sat down next to him so that I don't look like a lost puppy.

When I scanned the table of kids, one of them has strawberry blonde hair, and has scary ice blue eyes. Then there was this mocha skinned colored girl, with long dark, dark brown hair that was pin straight. She has brown eyes. There also was this guy who could be the guy with the strawberry blonde hair's brother. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Introduce yourselves" Fang finally said.

"I'm Monique, but they all call me Nudge. No idea why. ZOMG! You must be the new girl everybody's talking about, cuz I've never seen you before. OMG! We could be like best friends. My last best friend was a rock, which was totally lame cuz I was in preschool. Ew, but when you think about it, rocks are really disgusting and- ''she was cut off by the guy with the strawberry blonde hair.

From best friends to rocks. Nice Nudge.

"I'm James, but they call me Iggy" he said.

"I'm Zephyr, but they call me Gazzy" the buy with the blonde hair said. _Gazzy? Why?_

_Nudge _took in my confused expression, pried _Iggy's _had from her mouth and said, an I quote:

"He farts a lot, so, if you wanna continue to be on the face of this lovely sphere we call Earth, I suggest you avoid him, not all the time, and avoid being in a confined space with him as well young padawan." She said

When she said, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. When Nudge heard she burst into laughter, then Iggy, and Gazzy joined in. I just laughed harder. But Fang. How do I put this simply for you guys to understand? OH YEA! He smirked. -.-

"So what's your name?" Nudge asked me after the laughing died down.

"Max Martinez" I said simply.

"Well Max, we should really hang out more" she finally said.

After a couple minutes of getting to them, I've realized that they are really nice, and funny. But, I'm hoping I get to meet the rest of this band Fang's in. He said they go here, but they're always in the shadows. Shocker bro.

Then, the bell for the end of lunch finished which pulled us out of our convo.

"What class do you have now?" Iggy asked.

"So we're going to 5th so, Language Arts with Perez" I said as I pulled out my now crumpled piece of paper.

"Cool, you have it with me and Fangles over here." He said.

I just nodded and let a small smile creep it way onto my face.

We then started to walk in silence. But Iggy being Iggy decided to break it.

"So Max, where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Arizona" I said simply.

"Is it like full of deserts?"

"No?" it came out like more like a question.

"I so am going to own my social studies teacher" he said whit and evil and mischievous face.

"Whatever." I said.

When we finally got to the class, instead of desks. There were tables for three. I quickly asked Fang and Iggy to save e seat in the middle. I just like the middle for some reason.

"Whatever" Iggy said mocking my tone from earlier. I just rolled my eyes at that.

I then went to the teacher, and told her I'm new.

"Oh, you must be Maximum Martinez, Nice to meet you, I'm your Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Perez, and I hope its going to be a pleasure to have you in my class."

"Thank you. So, where do I sit?" I asked.

"Just sit anywhere now, ill try to figure where to sit you later in the remaining year." She said.

"Thanks again, and for future reference, just call me Max." I told her.

I then made my way to Iggy and Fang. I then saw my middle seat, and sat down.

"So what did the teach say?" Iggy asked.

"That's, and I quote, it's a pleasure to have you in my class, and that shell figure out a seat for me, and blah blah blah." I finished.

"Wow" he said faking a shocked tone.

When class finally started Mrs. Perez gave me a bunch of papers to sign, and talked to me about her rules. And to top it all off, she said I could sit where I sit now. Yay. No sarcasm there folks.

When that class finally ended, I and Fang headed to seventh Period, Math, and Mrs. Wright.

The same routine that happened in 5th period happened in 7th period, but instead she put me to work right away but with none other than Fang as the person I go to when I need help, because you know, I'm the new girl, so yeah. -.-

When the finally bell rang, I headed to my car to wait for Ella. Fang decides to sneak up on me, and be the cocky teenager he is and be all like 'Boo'.

"*Gasp*, FANG! Oh my god, you could've killed me!" I yelled, holding my heart.

"But I didn't" he said simply.

"Why are you here" I asked.

"Wondering"

"Why?"

"Because your still here"

"I'm waiting for Ella" I said

"Cool" he said.

"You wanna meet her" I asked

"Yea" he said

"Ok just wait five minutes." I said

_-5 MINUTES LATER-_

"Finally Ella" I said impatiently.

"Sorry I had to drop stuff off in my locker" she said.

"Ok, whatever, Ella this is Nick, but don't call him that, you call him Fang" I told her.

"Kay" she said.

"Ok you guys talk while I drop stuff of at my locker." I said while Ella shout 'Ok', and Fang just nodded.

After I dropped of my stuff, I ran back to the car, and saw that Ella was alone.

"Where's Fang?" I asked.

"He said he had to give his girlfriend a ride. And Max let me tell you I already hate her." She told me.

"Why would I care about his girlfriend?" I asked.

"I dunno" she said simply.

When we finally started to head home, Ella told me she met a sophomores who are really nice, and their names are Liz, 16 (IAmTheThirteenthOlympian), Iris, 16 (IggyIsAwesome13), and Rhea, 16, (puckabrina-FAXfan). She also told me that I should meet them since we were all 16. (I had to change the ages guys, sorry)

When we finally got home I said hi to mom, told her how school was, and dragged myself up to my room, and started today's homework.

I then showered, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed into a tank top and shorts. Since it was only like 9, I put my headphones in and started to listen to music. I then fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_Maybe, Ill like this school more than I thought….._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Band Practice

_SATURDAY- DAY OF REHERASAL AND TRYOUTS_

**Max's P.O.V.**

I dreaded this day all week. Today was Saturday, the day Fang was gonna 'pick me up' for his band practice.

_I can feel you all around me - _my phone sounded indicating I got a text. And it was from none other than Fang. Ugh.

(**Bold= Fang,**_ Italics= Max_)

**Um, text me your address again.**

i knew he would ask that. He always forget even though he lives across the street.

_I live right across the street just knock when you get here._

**Be there in a sec.**

_- A MINUTE LATER-_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Wow. Hes fast.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No. I never agreed, you just assumed. But since you're here, lets get this over with." I stated.

Fang nodded acknowledging that he heard me. We then made our way across the street. He then opened the door, and then, I hear tiny foot steps starting to get louder and louder.

Then out of nowhere theres this really cute girl, who looks about seven years old. _Awwww! _I internally screamed.

"Ange, say hi" Fang said to the little gir.

"Hi, im Angel" she said so cutely.

I then crouched to her level and said, "Hi, Im Max, nice to meet you" I said holding out a hand.

Instead of shaking it she hugged me, which I greatfully returned.

"You must be special, because Fang doesn't bring girls home" she whispered so only I and her could hear.

"Thank you" I said.

When we finally broke apart, Angel went running in the other direction, probably to finish something she started.

"Shes so cute" I stated.

Fang just nodded, as if agreeing with me.

"Where are the other 'bandmates'?" I asked.

"My room." He said

Fang then started to walk up the stairs and we got to his room. When he opened the door, I didn't expect to see the people that I saw. And guess who they were? If you guessed the band Paramore. Im sorry, but you get a virtual slap on the back on the back of you head for not being realistic. I mean really? Paramore?

If you guessed Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and some other dude, then you, instead of a slap, get a virtual cupcake.

"ZOMG! Fang, you didn't tell me that it was Max that was auditioning to be the female lead singer. I swear, I know you don't talk much, but you could have at least said her name instead of saying 'someone'. Your like one of those people on mute. Maybe you are on mute. Ill have to take you to a doctor or someo-" she was cut off by Iggy's hand covering her mouth.

"NUDGE! Will you close your trap! Its making my ears bleed" Iggy said in angered tone.

"Sorry" she said in muffled tone with Iggy's hand still on her hand.

"Ok Max, how we gonna do this? Rockband, karaoke?" Gazzy asked.

"Rockband sprinkles" I said.

"Ok, which songs?" he asked while hooking up everything and then the menu for the game finally came on.

"Songs?" I questioned.

"Yea, we need to test your soft voice and your full out rock voice" he said in a duh tone.

"Oh ok" I said while looking at the song list.

"What first, soft or rock?" Iggy asked.

"Soft, I love that tone" I said.

"Um…. do you guys have The Only Exception by Paramore?" I asked.

"You know it!" Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge said in unison. Creepy. But Fang just nodded.

Then Gazzy started to play the drums, Iggy started to play the keyboard, Nudge on left and Fang on bass.

Then the lyrics started to come and I started to sing.

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it._

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. [x4]

You are the only exception. [x4]

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

I then took a breath and face them.

They all had a shocked face on. But Fang, being the im-to-cool-to-show-emotion self he is, show his emotion through his eyes.

"ZOMG! Max that was FUHMAZING!" Nudge yelled.

"Shes right Max, 'fuhmazing indeed youg padawan" Iggy said. Gazzy nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant" Fang said in a biased tone.

I blushed at all of their comments. _Aw, shucks. _

"Ok, now I really want to hear your rock voice" Gazzy said

"Me too" Iggy and Nudge said. Fang just nodded agreeing with them.

"Ok, do you guys have All Around Me by Flyleaf?" I asked.

This time everybody, even Fang, shouted, "YOU KNOW IT!"

**All Around Me by Flyleaf**

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

So I cry  
(Holy)  
The light is white  
(Holy)  
And I see you

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

This time Iggy was crying.

"Max, you made Iggy cry. That's like impossible." Gazzy said.

"I didn't know Iggy was the reincarnation of Simon Cowel." I said sarcaistically.

**Whatcha think?**

**Tell me.**

**- Aria Ride**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Pain Killer High

**Max's P.O.V.**

Over the past few weeks me and Fang have gotten really close. He's always been there for me, like 3 weeks ago I fell on wrist wrong and had to wear one of those weird cast thingies. He was there to take me to the hospital, he was there when they told me I had slightly sprained it and they told me I had to wear that thing, and he was there when they said I was ok to take it off.

He's the bestest friend a girl like me can ask for.

But, today, TODAY OF ALL DAYS, I have this headache that could kill. Like seriously, I can't lift my head up cuz it'll hurt even more, like my heads heavy if I even try. **(AN: This actually happened to me once guys, PAIN IN THE ASS) **Imagine how I feel when I got to pee.

Back to topic, he's not picking up his phone at all. So I'm stuck at home, alone cuz moms at work, Ella's at a friend's house, and I'm here, bored to death with pain killers that have drowsiness as a side effect. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone, _Hero by Skillet._

I was too lazy to pick it up, so I let it go to voicemail. It rang another 5 times, and on the 6th ring I finally picked it up.

(**Bold= FANG **_Italics= MAX_)

"**Hello?" **I asked annoyed.

"_Fang, thank god, its Max, um can you come here and hang, like just stay cuz I have a killer headache and I'm all alone and bored, so can you please come?"_

Wow she just pulled a Nudge.

"**Sure Max"**

"_Thanks Fang"_

And with that she hangs up.

I then dragged myself out of bed, and got dressed with a black v-neck, black guy skinny jeans, and combat boots. After that, I went to the bath room and brushed my teeth, but before I left, I ran my hand through my hair to make sure I didn't look like I just got out of bed, I mean I did, but she doesn't need to know that.

I then started to get nervous. I don't even know why, I mean I've been there millions of times already, but this time is different for some reason.

_Maybe cuz you're going to be alone with a hot girl, duh. _ My perverted of a teenage boy brain thought.

_Shut up. _I thought back.

I then left and started to make my way over to Max's house. After 5 minutes, I took out the spare key from under the door mat, unlocked the door. After unlocking it, I put the key back and entered like the cool, calm, and collected ninja I am.

"MAX!" I yelled.

"UP HERE!" she yelled, but she sounded like she was having a heart attack, which, in fact, scared the living Hershey squirts outta me.

So I ran up the stairs and burst into her room. And guess what I saw? If you guess and ape picking Max's luscious long and beautiful dirty blonde hair, FORGET I SAID THAT, than you get a high-five to the front of her face.

If you guessed, Max looking likes a zombie, than you get a cookie for making a ground breaking discovery.

"AGH!" Max yelled in surprise.

"Sorry" I said.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" I asked getting to the point.

"I was lonely" she said simply.

I then started to laugh.

"Sorry for calling MY BEST FRIEND over to comfort me in this time of sickness" Max said a hand over her heart faking hurt in a very dramatic way.

"You said that, not me" I retorted.

She then glared at me, which to me almost makes me shiver.

"Then leave if you don't want to be here Fangles" she said in a grumpy voice.

I instantly felt bad that I made her think that. Like a wave of sadness and regret took over, and I hated that feeling.

"Max, sorry" I said.

"For what, you're the one who doesn't want to be here. If anything I should be sorry, I'm the one who made you come." She retorted turning around her back to my face.

"No Max, I wanted to come, I hate seeing my best friend in this position." She turned to face me as I said this.

"I'm sorry for making you think that." I finished. She then started to beam at me; well smile that sick smile she's got going on.

I then crouched down further and hugged her. She stiffened but she then wrapped her long, gorgeous arms around me. Forget I said that, 'kay?

I pray that I wasn't the only one who felt those electric charges flowing through me when I hugged her.

**Max's P.O.V.**

When Fang hugged, I couldn't help but notice electric charges flow trough me when we touched. I almost flinched, but I didn't want him to get suspicious, so I held it back with as much will power a sick 16 year old can have.

When we broke apart, I instantly missed his warmth.

"Fang, can you get me 2 Advil pills?" I asked him.

"Why, headache?" he then questioned.

"No duh, you want a cookie for a ground breaking discovery?" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, sheesh." He then retorted. More 2 word responses. _Geez._

When he came back from the kitchen, I chugged my pills down without the water. (**AN: I don't recommend that, always take pills with water) **

Then Fang started to talk, but I could only hear half of what he's saying. SHIT! The pills are taking affect. It got so bad, that I only saw his mouth moving, so I pretended to I was listening by nodding. I know I should have told him, but looks like ill find out the hard way.

When he stopped talking, I just collapsed and fell asleep. He'll understand if he read the label of the pills…

**SORRY YOU GUYS! **

**I've been caught up with two of my best friends moving, i've been spending a lot of time with them.**

**But, i promise, that by Saturday, ill have Ch. 8&9 up but yous gotta reveiw.**

**5 For 8**

**10 For 9**

**Thanks and R&R!**

**- Aria Ride**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Nudge's Party

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Holy Shiz! Here I have Max passed out because of the medicine.

Wait. Let me check the label….. Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuccck! I gave her animal pills. The directions say that if a human digests this, drowsiness, involuntary blackout, or vomiting may occur. Why does she have animal pills in her house you may ask? Well I don't know. I gotta ask.

But, I strictly remember seeing the Advil. I swear I thought I picked that up. Maybe it's because they both have blue labels.

Now I gotta wait another hour or 2 for Max to wake up, which is going to take forever because I'm really bored.

_Crap._

**Max's P.O.V.**

I don't know why but, those pills feel or tasted funny. But the good new is, my headache disappeared. Vanished. Wiped off the face of my head.

I then noticed that I had Fang over. _Crap! _I then ran out of my door and bumped face-to-face with something. Well face-to-chest actually. When the pain in my body subsided, I instantly knew who it was. Fang.

"Fang, I there a reason why you're outside my door, at 3: oo in the afternoon?" I asked him.

He just shrugged and we stayed there in silence until Fang decided to break it.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"A lot better."

"Thank god those animal pills didn't kill you" I heard him mumble.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He said in a monotone voice.

_I've tried playing it cool._

_But when I'm looking at you,_

_I can't ever be brave cause you make my heart race._

_Shot me outta the sky._

_You're my kryptonite._

My phone rang, signaling my very embarrassing One Direction ring tone, One Thing **(AN: LOVE THAT SONG!)**

I quickly scrambled to my feet, and ran back in my room to stop myself from further embarrassment. Without looking who was calling, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Max!" _My doom. Nudge.

"_Hey, ZOMG! Guess what I'm having a party, at 6, and you and Fang are invited. Black tie formal-ish. Ok. So, I'm coming over to your house and get you ready, which will probably take forever. You can ask Fang to be your date 'kay? Ella and Iggy are with each other, and Me Gazzy are together, which only leaves you and Fang. So I'm on my way right now! Bye!" _She said all of that in one breath. _Shocker. _(Sarcasm my friends)

CRAP! Ok Max, breathe in, breathe out. Shit. It's not working. First I need to tell Fang about the party and how he has to be my date to the party and chizz.

"FANG!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He then burst into my room with a panicked expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nudge is having a party and we're invited"

"So?"

"So that means that she's coming over to girl me up." I shuddered at the thought.

"And?"

"Well whatever. But she says you have to be my date."

"Ok" he said.

"But as best friends. That's it. Got it."

He held his hands up in the universal surrender sign. Gotta love that sign.

"Ok, go to your house and get ready and remember its black tie formal-ish"

"Ok. Bye"

And with that he left.

_-3 MINUTES LATER-_

_Ding Doong. Ding. Dong. _

Crap. She's here.

"Hi Nudge" I said unexcitedly.

"Come 'on it'll be. I already texted Ella to come help. She should be here in about-"

"I'm here! Come on Nudge, let's get this thing started." Ella suddenly comes in.

"Perfect timing!" Nudge said.

And so my torture begins.

Crap. I hate this.

The girls have already done my hair, they had it side wept and left my side bangs out **(Link on profile)**. It wasn't that bad to say the least. Ella hair was pretty too. Her was a messy up do **(Link on profile)**. I really liked Nudge's though. She had her bangs braided and pinned to the side and a scrap of the other side pinned to that side **(Link on profile)**.

Then they started the horror. Make-up. I mean, I put eyeliner on, but the rest of that junk is torture.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Foundation" Ella and Nudge said in unison.

"Why is it in liquid form? I thought that junk came in a powder?"

"It does, but it's all I have in your shade so deal with it" they both said in unison. Again.

"And done." They both said. Bro, now I'm scared.

_-30 MINUTES LATER-_

Finally, they finished their make- up. I wanted to get this night over with already.

"Time for dresses." Nudge said.

"NO!" I quickly said.

"I never agreed to a dress!" I added.

"I said black tie formal-ish, Max. Hence, a dress" Nudge retorted.

"Crap. I should've noticed."

"Too bad. Now get over here before I eat all of your chocolate chip cookies" she threatened.

"Fine, but when we get back, I better see my cookies still in the kitchen, on the plate with exactly the number it has now, 23."

Then Nudge took out a dress from her supplies, and shoved me and the dress in the bathroom. This dress was actually really pretty. It was my favorite color, purple, which made me okay with wearing this dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart torso, some beading and something like a bow on it. When I put the dress on, it fit perfectly, I told them I was done through the door, and then they shoved camper black high heels through the door, which almost hit me. Thank god for my cat like reflexes helped me.

When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and Ella and Nudge gasped.

"What?" I asked self conscious.

"Max! You look amazing!" Ella shouted.

"ZOMG! Wait till Fang sees you!" Nudge said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I mean, he is your date, its not like Ella and I are trying to set you guys up or anything" she said with a fake smile.

"Yeah ok" I said. Ill find out what they're up to.

Ella then got ready in pink dress. Its also strapless, has a sweetheart torso but a little smaller than mine, and it also has some beading, and her shoes were leather black high heels.

Nudge's dress was yellow. Its also strapless, has a sweetheart torso, it also has beading, and her shoes were yellow leather high heels.

All in all we all looked amazing.

"Ill text the guys to come here now, so that we can head to my place." Nudge said.

"But first we all gotta wear some jewelry. Max, you can either wear a nice ring, or a necklace?" Ella asked.

"Ring" I said quickly. Ain't no way am I wearing a hunk of metal on my chest.

"Ok, me and Nudge will go get more jewelry for ourselves, but when the door bell rings, answer it 'kay?" Ella asked.

"Sure, whatever"

Then as soon as they went to Ella's room, the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs, and opened it. Guess who it was?... Iggy. (Hahaha, you guys thought Fang :D)

"Whoa, Max, you look good."

"Thanks Igs" I said.

I then moved out of the way, and let him in.

"Ella's upstairs, ill tell her to comedown once Fang and Gazzy get here 'kay." I told him

He just nodded. Geez, everybody's turning into Fang.

"Max!" Ella called me from upstairs.

"Ig, if the doorbell rings, open it and let them in"

Again he nodded.

I then ran up the stairs as carefully as possible, without tripping on these heels.

When I finally got to the op, I ran to Ella's room, panicked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Who was that?" Ella asked calmly.

"Iggy"

"MAX! GAZZY AND FANG ARE HERE!" Iggy shouted.

"Well be right down!" I shouted back.

"Come on, I don't want to be late to my own party" Nudge said.

All the guys were in the living room, and our staircase end right in front of the living room, so it makes a good dramatic entrance.

"Whoa…" was all Iggy said when he saw Ella.

"Whoa indeed…" is what Gazzy said to Nudge.

And when Fang finally saw me, his eyes widened, well his version of wide eyes, and his jar dropped slightly.

When I saw him, he was wearing, a black dress shirt with a black tie. He had his hair the same as always, which to me made him look hot. Just saying. When he saw me staring, I blushed and he smiled at me. Like a full fledged smile, as in teeth and everything. That smile made my heart race, and I don't know why. Creepy.

Then we just stared at each other, until broke the silence saying that we had to go.

Apparently Nudge got a limo for us, which is weird since it's her house which is like 30 minutes from my house. Oh! Yea, I forgot to tell you guys. Nudges parents make a lot of money, hence all this crap she put on us. So yea.

First, Gazzy and Nudge got in, then Ella and Iggy, and finally, me and Fang.

"You girls all look great. Especially Ella." Iggy said.

I then caught his eye and gave him a don't-fuck-with-my-sister-or-ill-kill-you look. He then shivered which left me satisfied. Fang then gave me a what's-wrong-with-you look. So I just gave him a ill-tell-you-later-look. Gotta stop with the weird looks.

When we finally got there, the guys escorted us to the building filled with a bunch of drunk, tipsy, people making out, and knocked out teenagers all in their best clothes. (As in dresses, dress shirts, that kind of shiz)

As soon as we got in, we all separated to our selected locations. Ella and Iggy probably to go dance. And Gazzy and Nudge probably to the punch bowl.

Me and Fang went and sat down a nearby couch.

"Wanna dance?" Fang asked.

"Sure" I said.

Fang got up and offered me his hand. I hesitated, but I took it anyways. As soon as our hands touched, I felt millions of sparks flow up my arms. I tried to hide my expression from Fang; thankfully he wasn't looking at my face.

He led me to the dance floor, and he placed his hands on my waist, and I reluctantly placed them around his neck. We were just swaying there while everybody was crazy dancing around us. It was really awkward.

"Max, did I ever tell you, you look amazing in that dress" he said.

I then started to blush. Crap. I quickly hid my face in his shoulder so he didn't get any funny ideas.

"Err…. Thanks?" that came out more of a question.

After a while we just stared into each others eyes. I don't know how, but we both were just a few centimeters away from each others faces. _NO! Max, he has a girlfriend!_

I really didn't care what my mind was saying, as we were about to touch lips, his phone started to buzz. _Thank GOD! _

"Sorry" was all this kid said.

"It's ok" I said.

"Its Lissa, she sent me a text saying that she wants me to go to her house, she's alone and junk." He told me.

"Go, I mean she is your girlfriend. Ill see you tomorrow for rehearsal, 'kay"

"Thanks Max." and with that said he hugged me and ran out the door. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, anger, and sadness wash over me. I understood the sadness, but anger and jealousy were new to me in this moment. I just shrugged and pushed the thought away and waited for this party to end.

_This is gonna be hell for the next several hours…. -.-_

**Another Chapter done! **

**Well if you guys want another chapter by tomorrow,**

**I need these reviews… 'kay?**

**Anyways….. R&R!**

**- Aria Ride**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- My Song

**Fang's P.O.V**

Guys? Guess what?

Lissa is the biggest lying, two- faced, two- timing, slut whore bag you will ever meet.

Why? you may ask.

Ill tell you why, after I left the party, Lissa had asked me to go to her place 'cause she's lonely, and needs company.

But, when I go to her house, via walking, I saw a familiar car that looked like it belonged to one of the guys on the basketball team. I mean, I am captain, but I can't place a name for this fool's car.

I shrugged it off, and walked to the door. I saw that it was open, so I just walked in. I've been here a lot, so they don't care if I just walk in, so yeah.

I walk in as quiet as possible. I hear some shuffling in the living room, so I make my way over there.

And guess what Lissa's doing? She's playing tonsil hockey with Dylan Wright. The school rebound. As in, when I reject, he's the guy girls go for.

"Dylan, you should go, Fang will be here soon" she said sitting up straighting so that she can fix herself.

"Why don't you just break up with him" he started.

"I hate to see him kissing you all the time, it makes me mad that the love my life is with some emo freak, who's always on mute." He finished.

Ouch…. I mean everything else I didn't mind, but the emo freak thing stung a little.

"Babe, i will when he gets here, I don't want him to hurt you, or kick you off the team" Lissa said.

"Too late" I said getting tired, hurt, and annoyed by this.

Lissa jumped back, and let a little scream escape her mouth. Dylan just stared at me wide eyed. Haha, his face looked really funny guys, and that's coming from me.

"We're done" I started pointing to Lissa and me.

"And, your off the team" I said pointing to Dylan.

I then stormed out of the house and started walking off. I part of me felt happy, relieved, like a dead weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Another part of me felt torn, and hurt that she cheated on me. But, now that she's gone, a bunch of lyrics and tunes started to flow through me. Songs for me, songs for Max, songs for me and Max. It was crazy.

When I got home, I got dressed in my pajamas containing a gray wife beater, and red plaid sleep pants.

I went straight to the guitars in the corners of my room, and picked my Black Electric. And started playing a tune that was in my head. I don't know why but I wrote a song about secrets, and keeping them. It was weird considering that I just dumped Lissa.

**Max's P.O.V.**

Sunday Morning. The last day of my weekend. It's like weird, why the weekend is so far away from Monday, but the weekend is so close to Monday.

_Briing. Briing._

That was my phones way of telling me that I have a text. Great. I unlocked my iPhone, and saw that I got a message from Fang. Great.

"**EMERGENCY BAD PRACTICE. COME HERE NOW!"**

I quickly ran to the bathroom, and showered. I washed my hair and blow dried it. I quickly got dressed with a tank top, a light brown long sleeved sweater, Khaki skinny jeans, black combat boots, my leather jacket, and my white scarf. I ran to the bathroom and put some eyeliner on.

Ran down stairs, and out the door. I quickly ran to Fangs house across the street and knocked. He opened it and eyed me a little, which left me a little self conscious. He then let me in, and told me that everybody's already upstairs.

"Cool" I said over my shoulder as I speed walked up the stairs.

I walked into his room, and Iggy and Gazzy gave wolf whistles. I mean, it's not the first time guys do that, but I never considered myself, "hot".

I rolled my eyes at their little stunt and sat down next to Nudge on Fang's bed.

He walked in a minute later and said that he wrote a new song.

"Can we hear it?" I asked.

"Yea" he said simply.

He told everybody to just follow beat of the sound his Electric makes. I just sat there since I'm the other lead. But clearly this is a song for a guy. So yeah.

He then started to play his electric and I was easily consumed in the music. I just love the way music gives me a high for some reason.

Gazzy then started to play his drums, and Iggy started to play light little notes on his keyboard, and Nudge followed Fang after everybody started playing.

Fang then started to sing, and it blew me away.

**(Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects. LOVE THAT SONG!)**

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

This song blew me away. He has amazing voice.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

Iggy and Gazzy echoed _"Dirty little secret" _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret "Just another regret, hope that you can keep it"_

_My dirty little secret  
_

By now I was jamming to this song.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive_

Those exact lyrics spoke to me. I loved it.

_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

It looks like he put a lot of heart in this song.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret "Dirty little secret"_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret "Just another regret, hope that you can keep it"_  
_My dirty little secret_

Oh my god, this is taking me by storm.

_Who has to know_  
_The way she feels inside "inside"_  
_Those thoughts I can't deny "deny"_  
_These sleeping thoughts won't lie "won't lie"_  
_And all I've tried to hide_  
_It's eating me apart_  
_Trace this life out_

By now I was just speechless by this song. I t was really good. A smile then broke out into my face, and I started to slightly move my head side to side to the beat of the drums.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret "Dirty little secret"_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret "Just another regret"_

It was a low beat but then picked up by the next time he sang

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret "Dirty little secret"_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret "Just another regret, hope that you can keep it"_  
_My dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_Who has to know_

Fang then ended with an amazing thing he did with his guitar.

I just eyed them with a smile on my face.

"Whatya think?" they all asked me. Mostly me though.

"You guys were awesome! I love the song Fang!" I said with a toothy grin on.

"Thanks" they all said, except for Fang who just nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Um, you guys, I kind of have this song I wanna sing this song that I wrote for when I broke up with my ex before I moved here?" I asked them.

"Yea!" They screamed, but you know Fang just nodded.

"K, thanks, Iggy! Move!" I said excitedly.

"Why?"

"Because it's played on the piano, and since your keyboard is the closest thing to a piano in here so, y'know, move your butt." I said simply.

"You play piano? Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"It's not like a kept it a secret or anything. I just never thought it was important to bring up. Sorry. Geez." I said.

"Oh God. Finally, someone other than me who can play the piano other than me and Fang!" He said sighing.

"Now, you're going to be my Sam model okay? So just stand there while I sing at you."

He sighed and I started to play.

**(Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri. Such a good song.)**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

I faced Iggy and pretended to be mad at him, since it wasn't meant for him.

_[Chorus:]_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

I then started to get high on the music, and my eyes drifted shut.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

Nudge was looking at me like she proud, happy, and gave me a toothy grin.

_[Chorus:]_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

I faced Iggy again, 'cause my favorite part was coming up.

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

For this last part I put a lot of soul into it.

_[Chorus: x2]  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

For these lines, I put so much power, and so much voice into it.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

I ended it with a nice tune.

I then looked at them expectantly, eyeing everyone for at least 3 seconds. They just stood there wide eyed.

"Well?" I asked.

That snapped them out. Big mistake they all were talking at once. Well, except for Fang, he just stood there wide eyed. Well his version that is.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled stopping them.

They all stopped. Thank god and just raised their hands. I pointed to Nudges first to get the torture over with.

"ZOMG! Max, that was really good song. You should sing it for our gig this Friday. Right guys?" Nudge said.

"What she said." Iggy and Gazzy said pointing to her. Fang just nodded. _Dude, talk._

I just laughed at that.

"Well common I have a ton of more song that I can sing and we can do at the gig" I said excited.

_Can't wait for Friday now…_

**AHHH! They're first gig!**

**CHU TAP THAT REVWI BUTTON ISH SMEXEH :U**

**-Aria Ride**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Just Another Day

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I need to tell the gang that Lissa and I are through, but knowing Lissa, the entire school probably already knows.

"Fang! OMG! Is it true that Lissa dumped you?" some random girl asked me Monday morning.

"I dumped her" I told her.

"Oh! Then, wanna hang out some time?" she asked me batting her eyelashes.

"Who are you?" I asked not giving a flying pancake.

"Michelle" she said, again bashing her eyelashes. Eye problem I presume.

"No" I denied that offer, 'cause frankly, I'm out of her league.

She looked at me wide eyed, and I just walked away. God was she annoying.

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Max! ZOMG! Did you hear? Fang dumped Lissa 'cause, remember when you told me that when you guys were dancing, Lissa texted Fang and junk? Well, that's when it happened. Everyone says that he walked in on her and Dylan Wright playing tonsel hockey" Nudge told me.

"Now I know." I told her honestly.

The Nudge started to talk to herself it was really and junk. I think I even heard her mumble about me and Fang getting together. But, right then and there, that my mind was playing with me.

I mean I sometimes stare at him when we're rehearsing, but that's nothing. I'm still trying to figure why my heart goes haywire when he's like 5 centimeters from my face.

Sure, his eyes are like endless black holes that I want to get lost in. Sure, he can be cocky sometimes, but that's just makes him and I closer as best friends. And I would like to keep it like that. Don't get your hopes up fellow people. Or should I say stalkers since you are reading about my life. But, no offense.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I-I just wanted to know if you wanna come to my house and go in the pool and junk. You can bring your bathing suit and change there too. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy already said yes. And I know wherever you go Ella goes, so please?" she said.

I eyed her not believing every word that she was saying. _Hopefully, she doesn't pull Bambi eyes._ But no, I have the worst luck in the entire universe, and she did my one true kryptonite. Bambi Eyes. Dammit.

"Fine" I said giving in.

"Yay!" Write as she said that the bell for 4th period. One of the many classes I have with Iggy. _Great._

As I started to walk to Spanish, I was starting to get this feeling in the back of my head saying I forgot to ask Nudge something.

Right as I walked in, I spotted Iggy in our usual seats at the back of the class. You see, my Spanish teacher, Sen. Torrez, doesn't have assigned seats, even though everybody sits in the same spot, so me and Iggy always sit in the back, and nobody even dares to take those seats.

"Hi Igs." I said.

"What a fine afternoon, is it not Maxie?" he says with a terrible English accent.

"Look, James Morales, call me Maxie, one more time, people around here will wonder 'whatever happened to that kid with the really blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair?'" I told him coldly giving him a death glare.

"Sorry, SORRY!" he said quickly,

"Its ok Iggy" I said with an innocent smile on my face.

We then just sit there for a minute and then the late bell finally rings.

**(Translation in bold) **(Regular CLASS) _(Italics Ms. Torrez)_

"_Hola, clase." _**Hello, class.**

"Hola, Señora Torrez!"**Hello, Ms. Torrez.**

"_Como estas?" _**How are you?**

"Bien gracias y usted?" **Good and how are you?**

"_Bien, gracias." _**Good thank you.**

"_Clase, tengo nada para darte. __Puedes hablar pero solamente en espanol" _**Class, I have nothing to give you. You can talk, but only in Spanish.**

Yes. We have no work. So I can sleep most of the time. But, Iggy decides to ruin that by talking. _Great._

"Max, you excited for Friday?" he whispered making sure the teacher didn't hear.

I just gave him a confused look. What was Friday? Crap. I have got to write things down from now on.

"The gig. We have our last rehearsal for Friday today, you coming?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, but ill drop Ella off first." I told.

"She can come, well I'll ask Fang, and text you what he says okay" he said.

I just nodded. Telling him that I really don't care. He just kept talking and them my eyes fluttered closed. Before I knew it I was sleeping.

I woke up to the sound of the bell ringing just in time. Thank god I don't want to be late.

I ran out the door, yelling bye to Iggy over my shoulder.

I ran all the way to Drama. I was almost late. Right when I walked in the late bell rang. But, thankfully, Mrs. Drake was in her storage room, so she didn't notice me.

This is the only class I have with Gazzy. Thank god. Me and Gazzy really don't talk to each other in this class, we would exchange small talk, pair up when we need to do pair exercises, that junk.

**~[*]~**

The rest of the day went normally, I was exhausted but I still went to rehearsal though. Ella didn't want to come though. When I walked in without Ella, Iggy looked disappointed though.

"Where's Ella?" Iggy asked.

"She didn't want to come" I said.

"Oh ok." Aww! He was love sick.

"Okay, lest get this rehearsal over with" I said.

"You know it!" they all said. Even Fang.

The last thing before we started was the sound of Gazzy counting while hitting both of his drum stick together,

"_One, Two, One, two, three…"_

**Hi guys!**_  
_

**I've been writing a lot of chapters lately since I'm out of school.**

**BUT, I'll update everyday 2 days if y'all R&R!**

**- Aria Ride**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- My Lucky Bandana

**Max's P.O.V.**

_-FRIDAY NIGHT 6:30 PM-_

Finally, it's Friday night. The day of our first gig. And I was so excited, that I get to perform in front of people again, it's been such long time.

_Bring. Bring._

Oh! Text message.

I opened it and saw that it was from Fang.

**(Bold= Fang, **_Italics= Max__**)**_

**I'll give you a ride to the gig.**

_Thanks. What time are you picking me up?_

**In an hour. Gives you time to get ready. Gig's at 8.**

'_Kay. See you in an hour. :) Can Ella come?_

**Yea. Bye.**

And with that said, err… texted, I called in the backup plan. Ella.

"ELLA!" I yelled.

Ella just popped her head in through my door. "Yea?"

"You know how I have a gig today?" I asked.

"Yea." She said.

"And you know how I never ask this…"

"Yea" Ugh! Quit it with the _yea's…._

"Can you help me get ready?" I finally asked.

"Well, let me think…" she said drumming her fingers against her chin. I was starting to get worried.

"OF COURSE!" she finally said.

Thank God!

"Ok, you want your hair straight, or still curly?" she asked. I wanted to make a good impression of the band, so I said straight. I mean, if it was just me performing, I would go in a t-shirt and sneakers. I don't care what people think of me. But, since there are other people, I had to do that, so yeah.

"Ok, jacket or no jacket?" she asked.

"It's September now, so definitely jacket" I told her.

"Ok let get started." She said enthusiastically.

With that said, she dragged me to the bathroom, and started my hair. Surprisingly, it took like 30 minutes. She left my side bangs and got to clumps of my hair from the part above my ears and braided each. She then just put 2 bobby pins to hold together when they met. It looked like I had a crown on my hair, it was really cool. But I still had, like another 30 minutes to get ready.

"Ok Max, since it's kind of cold, I'll let you wear your leather jacket." She said.

I just nodded.

Ella than ran to my closet and then rummaged through it. She pulled out black ripped skinny jeans, and a purple V-neck. She then told me to put my combat boots since it makes me look more badass. Ah, got to love my little sis. I then got my leather jacket and pt it with the pile of clothes on my bed. She then ran out to let me change, but before she left out of ear shot, I screamed something:

"ELLA, GET READY, FANG WILL BE HERE SOON!" and with that I shut the door.

From behind the door, she screamed "Now is when you tell me" which left me snickering.

I got dressed and waited for Ella. When she finally came down, she had a blue almost black tank top, her own leather jacket but studded, gray ripped skinny jeans, camper high heels, and her purple bandana that she wore around her neck. _Oh Shit!_

I completely forgot about my lucky bandana! I always wore when I performed in public. Except the day when my voice cracked. Go figure.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I got to my dresser and pulled it out from my undergarment drawer and pulled it out. I went to the mirror and tied it around my neck.

I met Ella downstairs and waited.

_Beep. Beep._

That got me going. I grabbed my acoustic and ran outside, to see Fang in his Black Jeep. I instantly fell in love with it.

I opened the door to the backseats and put my guitar in. I then went to the passenger seat, and sat down comfortably. Ella then got in and we drove in silence, for about 20 minutes that is.

"Do remember the playlist?" Fang asked.

"Yea."

"Good, 'cause we're here."

Turns out we were performing at a park. By the time I got out, I was surprised by all of the people who stood there. I didn't know 'The Flock' was popular. Now that got me nervous.

"You didn't tell me it was this amount of people" I hissed at him.

He just gave me a smug smile. Jerk.

We made our way around the people, and through the back of the stage. We climbed the little stairs and we set met up with everyone else.

"Cool bandana Max." Iggy said.

"Oh this. Me and my ex band mates wore one every performance we did. I still do, but I doubt they do." I said.

"Ohmigawsh! W should totally start that! I can have a pink one, Gazzy white, Iggy navy blue, and Fang can have black. We should wear them on our necks like that!" Nudge said.

"Yea!" Everyone, except Fang shouted. He just smirked and nodded.

"Max!" Ella said.

"In here Ella!"

She then walked in and everybody eyed her. Mostly Iggy. He caught me looking at him, and he blushed. _Awww! Iggy's in loooove! _ I said to myself.

"You're on in ten" a guy from the stage crew whispered.

"Come 'on guys, we got to prepare." I said.

"Lets do it!" they all whisper yelled.

**~[*]~**

The curtains pulled back and it showed us. Spotlight directly on me and my borrowed red electric.

"How you guys doing tonight?" I asked the crowd.

The crowd just screamed and roared, which swept away my nerves.

"Good. Ok we're The Flock, hope you guys like us."

Gazzy then started to play his drums, then Fang, Nudge and I started to play our guitars.

**(Renegade- Paramore. LOVE THEM!)**

_And the grass wasn't green enough here _

_After watering it with my tears_

_I'm not sure where you went_

_Now we are just past tense_

At this point it was Fang and Nudge lightly strumming there guitars like a drum so the crowd could hear me as I stopped playing altogether. Does that make sense? Whatever. I started to get a high as the music took me away from the real world.

_And the snakes, they are slithering in_

As I said this, I spread my arms at my sides slightly moving them to make them look like snakes.

_Chasing me to my end_

_I can't say where that is_

_I'm running again_

I got my hands and put them in the middle of my face facing outward, claws out, and separated them like I was trapped between two walls of paper trying to break free when I sang _"again". _I started to play again and the three of us started to rock out like mad.

_And when I get there_

_It won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_If ever I get there_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was_

I'm loving this moment again. Again it was just Fang and Nudge doing that

_Well, the spark never lit up a fire_

_Though I tried and tried and tried_

_The wind came through your lungs_

_A hurricane from your tongue_

_I'll keep your secrets with me_

_Right behind my teeth_

_Your anger, your anchor_

_But I'll sail much further on _

Nudge then echoed _"on",_

_Ah_

"_Ah",_

_On _

"_On"_

_And when I get there_

_It won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_If ever I get there_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was_

"_I'll keep running_

_I'll keep running again"_

I then brought up all my power, and sang loudly.

_keep (running 3x) _

"_I'll keep running, running, running"_

_Keep running, running, running_

"_I'll keep running, running, running"_

I then started to play with Nudge and Fang.

_Oh, when I get there_

_It won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_If ever I get there_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was _

"How was that?" I asked the crowd.

They went berserk. And I was absolutely loving it. I've never had this rush ever when I played with Lethal Whispers.

"Ok, this next song is very special to me. Hope you guys like it." I said.

**(All Around Me- Flyleaf)**

Nudge and Fang started to play the background guitar, while I played the main. The Gazzy came in, and then the three of us started to rock out. Then we all stopped except for Gazzy for a second as he started to play us off with the drums, then we slowly came in, but I stopped and then I started to sing.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

We then began to pick up tempo, and I loved it.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

Only Gazzy stopped as Nudge and Fang brought me to the biggest part.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Gazzy brought us back to a slow beat.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

Everything was just….. exhilarating, thrilling, exciting.

For more effect I brought my hands above my head and drew my eyes back in pleasure, and then I sang.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

We then slowed down and played slowly I sang this next soft part.

_So I cry_

"_Holy" _Nudge sang.

_The light is white_

"_Holy"_

_And I see you_

I started to jump every time I sang the next few words.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_And I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Then Fang started to play a cool kind of solo-y as I sang to Gazzy's beat.

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed _

I started to breathe heavenly. That song always knocks my breath away.

The crowd went crazy and I just full blown smiled. I love this feeling of performances.

"You guys like that?" I asked.

Again, they went crazy, and I loved this feeling even more.

"Ok, were going to take a 5 minute break before we do another song, so stick around 'kay?"

With that, the crowd started screaming.

We then made our way back stage.

When we got there everybody kept on telling me I did great, I just blushed at their compliments.

"You did awesome Max! I didn't know you could sing that powerful!" Iggy said.

"Max, oh mah gawsh, you're just incredible!" Nudge said.

"Good job" Fang said.

"I'm speechless, I don't know what to say" Gazzy said.

I smiled and looked down blushing slightly. "Thanks guys, but we got to get back in a minute so, let me get some water" I said quickly running to the mini fridge. I pulled out 5 bottles, one for each of us.

"You're on guys" the random stage crew guy said.

"Let's do this guys" I said.

"YEAH!" they all yelled. Even Fang. _Fang!_

We then made our way back to the stage and as soon as the crowd saw us, they went crazy. Loving this right now guys, like, seriously.

"Hi you guys, hoped you guys like that." I said. They all cheered, and clapped.

"Good, well hope you like this next song" I said.

**(Somebody- Lemonade Mouth. Fahmazing.) **(**Bold=Nudge and Max, **Underline= Fang and Max)

Iggy started us off with a nice tune on the keyboard. Then Gazzy started.

_Can you see me?_

_'Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me _(Nudge then strummed her guitar slightly)

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Tryin' so hard to get there_

Then we all joined in, but the guitars were a little less intense.

**[Chorus:]**

_And I say_

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show!_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody "Somebody"_

_Somebody, yeah "Somebody"_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_I'm so tired "tired"_

_Of being invisible "visible"_

_But I feel it, yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface_

_**Trying to set me free**_

_Burnin' inside of me_

_'Cause were standing on the edge now_

_It's a long way down_

IM getting that wonderful feeling again guys. Hehe.

**[Chorus:]**

_But I say_

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show! "let it show"_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody "Somebody"_

_Somebody, yeah "Somebody"_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

I then got all of my power and sang.

_We will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_

_Ohohohohoh "Ohohohohoh"_

_And when we fall __we fall together_

_'Til we get back up and we will rise as one!_

_Ohohohohoh_

**[Chorus:]**

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show! "let it show"_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams _(Nudge and I sang kind of different, her normal mine higher pitched)

_And try _(she held it longer)

_To make it come alive "make it come alive"_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be _(Nudge sand normal, me higher)

_Somebody "Somebody"_

_Somebody, yeah "Somebody"_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_Somebody_

_Ooo Oh _

"Ok, guys for our next song, I'm going to call the pianist Iggy over, and my friend Fang to come and do our next song." I said.

The stage crew each gave Iggy and Fang a head piece, for the song. Fang then grabbed my acoustic and started to strum.

**(Billionaire- Travie McCoy Feat. Bruno Mars)**

Fang started to strum and sing while walking across the stage. Iggy just walking waiting for his turn. Gazzy was just playing his Bongos in the corner.

**[FANG]**

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

I really loved this song when we rehearsed.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights yeah_

_A different city every night alright_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

Iggy then started to lean, and do hand motions like he was a rapper. The, you know he started to… rap.

**[IGGY]**

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host of everyday Christmas_

_Give Iggy your wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh- _

Iggy put a finger over his mouth, intending to shush people.

_Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_It's been a couple months since that I've been single so_

_You can call me Iggy Claus minus the Ho Ho_

_Get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid_

_Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music_

I started to laugh a little because he was good, it's just, weird to watch it little.

**[FANG]**

_Oh every time I close my eyes "whatcha see whatcha see" _Iggy rapped after he sang.

_I see my name in shining lights "uhuh uhuh yea what else"_

_A different city every "uh yea, yea, yea"_

_night alright_

_I swear the world better prepare "for what"_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_

**[IGGY]**

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette_

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_

_We in recession but let me take a crack at it_

_I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up_

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was_

_Eating good, sleeping soundly_

_I know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet_

_And put it in the air and sing_

I really loved that rap part. G_ood Job Ig!_

**[FANG]**

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad "so bad"_

_Buy all of the things I never had "buy everything"_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen "what up Oprah! Ahhh!"_Iggy cackled.

_Oh every time I close my eyes, "watchya see, watchya see"_

_I see my name in shining lights, "uh oh, oh ya what else"_

_A different city every night, "uh" oh I "yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_I swear the world better prepare "for what"_

_For when I'm a billionaire "yea"_

_Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire_

_I wanna be a billionaire "uh-huh"_

_so frickin' bad! _

"Wanna hear more?" Fang asked.

The crowd chanted yeas throughout the whole park. It was incredible.

"Ok, well me and the other lead, Max, are gonna sing you a song." He said.

The crowd cheered with a response as I made my way towards Fang with my own headpiece.

"Ok, this next song is called Two is Better than One. Hope you like."

Fang then started to strum his guitar, and began to sing.

**(Two is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls Feat. Taylor Swift)**

**[FANG]**

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

Fang looked into my eyes as he sang. I think I started to blush.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

His voice always blew me away.

I then started to sing along lightly with Fang.

**[TOGETHER]**

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

**[MAX] **

_I remember every look upon your face_

**[FANG]**

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

Then, when we both sang, I was more in the lead than Fang.

**[TOGETHER]**

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

He then was in the lead. Not fair.

Gazzy then started to play light beats on the drums.

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Iggy then started to play a few chords on his keyboard with the violin style.

**[FANG]**

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey "hey, hey" _Gazzy and Iggy echoed_._

**[TOGETHER]**

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

**[FANG]**

_And I'm thinking,_

**[TOGETHER]**

_ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one _

I held the note a little longer, but still it ended beautifully.

When we finished me and Fang just stared at eachother in astonishment. But the crowd's clapping, cheering; roaring brought us out of it.

"Ok guys, we have one more song for tonight" I said.

"Hope you like it." Fang said.

The crowd erupted in 'Awww' and 'Booos'

Nudge started to play lightly along with Gazzy, while me and Fang stood up and waited for our turns to sing.

**(We'll Be A Dream- We The Kings Feat. Demi Lavato. Love IT!)**

**[FANG]**

_Do you remember the nights_

_We'd stay up just laughing_

_Smiling for hours_

_At anything_

_Remember the nights_

_We drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

**[MAX]**

_Do you remember the nights_

_We made our way dreaming_

_Hoping of being_

_Someone big_

_We were so young then_

_We were too crazy_

_In love_

**[TOGETHER]**

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

**[ALL OF US]**

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

**[TOGETHER **_**king of**_**]**

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream _

Gazzy and Nudge ended us on a cool note.

"Thanks for coming tonight! Hope to you guys next time!" I said as all of us joined hands at the front stage and bowed lifting our arms in the air with huge, proud grins on our faces. Even Fang smiled.

My lucky bandana still is lucky. _Yes!_

Right as we made our way backstage, I couldn't help but think,

_I could get used to this…_

**Ok guys, this was really long to spell check. **

**So if there's errors, sorry.**

**Leave a comment! **

**Need ideas on to how to bring Ari in 'kay?**

**- Aria Ride**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Another chapter up! I know, ive been updating a lot recently... Sorry, its just that i get a lot of ideas for new chapters and chiz... But whatever, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride... (I wish i did though)**

**Anywho, forward with the story.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
**

Chapter 12- The Cursed Bear

_-TIME SKIP…. MONTH OF OCTOBER NOW-_

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Oh Flap! It's October 15, and I still haven't gotten anything for Angel tomorrow. Like, seriously, what six year olds want? I know Angel isn't the type that wants dolls, or plastic, miniature, annoying, colorful ponies. I know she's still doesn't get the concept of electronics. Crap. I'm screwed.

*LIGHT!* the light bulb above my head just gave me an idea. I need to ask one of the girls….. Maybe Max? Angel does lover her. Yea.

(**Bold= Fang, **_Italics= Max_)

**Can you come with me to help pick out Angels birthday present?**

_Really? Tomorrows her birthday, procrastinator…._

**Are you gonna come or what? **I was shaking my head in a disapproval way. She's so difficult.

_Yea. Now stop shaking your head you head shaker._

**Yes!**

_Excited you get to spend a whole day with my awesomeness? I wouldn't blame you, I would if I were you. ;)_

**Shut up. I'll pick you up in ten.**

I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out, I towel dried my hair, and put on my boxers. I put on a black t-shirt, my beanie, guy skinny jeans, and my black Nike's. But, before I put my beanie on, I made sure my hair fell right.

I then made my way to my car. I pulled out and parked in front of Max's place. I beeped the horn and waited a couple of seconds before Max got out.

"Hey" Max said as she got in.

I nodded notifying that I had heard her, and I'm saying hi back.

"So… where we going?" she asked.

"Mall" I said simply.

"I know that, I mean what kind of store, like toy store clothes store…" she let it hang in the air.

"Toy store" I said.

"Why?"

"Because knowing Angel, she probably wants another stuffed animal. I know she hates plastic dolls and plastic ponies."

"Wow Fang. Longest sentence I've heard you say well… Ever."

"Good, 'cause I don't plan on talking much either Maxie." I saw her wince at the nickname. _Score: Fang: 2 Max: 1! _

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Maxie. Ever. Again." She said between punches. After she just kept punching until I snapped.

"I'm DRIVING MAX!" I said.

"So?"

"So, that means you no punch hot guy" I said pointing to myself.

She just rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. The song "Somebody That I Used to Know" From Gotye came on. And I started to sing the guy part.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

The song went on. Max kept staring at me. Weird. But, when the girl part came on, it was Max that was singing.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

I just absolutely love Max's voice. I don't know why, but it helps me think better, feel calmer, makes me feel more me for some reason….. Great. Now I sound like a girl.

The rest of the song finished, and the radio just played more and more with Max and I singing. It was nice…..

**~[*]~**

When we finally got to the mall, Max and I made our way to Toy Land **(AN: Made that name up…. If there's and actual place that's named that, don't sue)**.

We made our way to the cursed, get this, _Duh! Duh! Duuuuuuh! _Stuffed Animal Section.

"Ok, first to find something cute, fluffy, and Angel like-" I said counting of my fingers "gets 5 bucks from the other person" I said.

Max smirked, then nodded and said "Deal."

Me and her than raced to opposite sides of the isle and dug through it. I kept finding the same thing but in different colors. After about 5 minutes Max finally spoke.

"Look Fang," she said holding a stuffed bear with a little white dress, white fake wings, and a plastic halo.

"It's called Celeste. I think Angel would love it." She said triumphantly.

Not to sound like a girl, but that bear was pretty dang cute.

"How much?" I asked.

She eyed the price tag and her eyes widened. Not good… I thought.

I then looked at it and my eyes widened. Damn, that much for a bear… Freaking knock off.

"That's too much. $49 bucks? I mean really." I said.

"No duh, but if you don't have enough ill pay for some of it." Max said.

I know that voice. She only us that voice when she wanted something. I eyed her until I asked her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The present's from me and you." She said simply.

"Deal."

We then made our way to that cashier.

"_That will be $49 dollars plus tax so, $50." _

Me and Max each pulled out $25 and handed it to the cashier.

"_Thank you for shopping with_ us. _Please come again."_

We made our way to the car in silence. When I started to pull out, Max broke the silence.

"So, what times Angels Party?" she asked.

"8. Why?"

"Because, I need time to prepare myself."

"It's casual, not dressy. Don't worry" I told her.

"Ok"

We just drove in silence. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence. I then dropped her off. I pulled into my driveway and got out.

I crept into my house silently so that Angel or Mom and Dad think anything. I silently walked upstairs and into my room. I hid the present in my closet and just stayed there, watching TV until I fell asleep.

On the borderline of sleep, one last thought came;

_I pray that tomorrow won't be hectic at all…_

**Hey! **

**Guys, right now, im only updating to get my sister off of my backs but no more! **

**If you want me to update, add me to your favorite story/author.**

**If you want me to update with FAX! then review. Eh... maybe 10?**

**- Aria Ride**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating Q~Q! **

**It's not my fault, it's just my older sister has introduced me to the world of ONLINE GAMING! And the fact that two of my best frienfs are moving so had to spend as much time with them before they left. It took a while before i finally realized i hadnt updated in a while. I was like "OMFG! THE FLIPPING STORY!" so I decided to update before school starts. **

**Any who, onward with the lives of Max & Fang! :D**

Chapter 13- The Party

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Uh, Fang, a little help?" I asked struggling.

He then ran toward me and helped me with the box. Or freaking bricks wrapped in cardboard.

We started unpacking the box and putting up the decorations.

Wait; let me rewind to explain how I got in this situation.

**-THIS MORNING-**

**(A\N: Refer to Ch. 8)**

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone. Ugh! Who the frag could be calling at six in the morning.

"Hello?" I asked in my sleepy voice.

"Max?" asked the other person.

"Fang? Why the hell are you calling so early in the morning?"

"Max check your clock."

I checked my clock….. OH SHIT! Its already 10 o' clock.

"Sorry…. What's up?" I asked getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"_Can you come help set up this party?"_

"Sure."

With that I hang up, and finally got to the bathroom. I took a steaming hot shower and washed my hair.

I got out and towel dried and blow dried my hair. I then opened THE DRAWER! As in, the drawer full of girly clothes. Ugh! You're probably wondering, why have a drawer full of clothes that's too girly? Because, I mean wouldn't you guys look decent for a birthday party? Yes? Exactly.

Anyways, I pulled out a ruffled navy blue tank top. I then went to my jean drawer and pulled out my white skinny jeans. I put them on and put on my only pair of black sandals. I left my hair wavy because I'm not in the mood to have Ella go all go all hairstylist on me. After, I put on some eyeliner and went downstairs. I grabbed a banana and ate it quickly and ran out the door and all the way to Fang's house. (He called me like 1 hour ago)

When I reached his house, I knocked on the door. Guess who opened it? Fang's Dad! **(A/N: I bet you guys thought it was Fang *insert troll face here*)**

"Hi, Mr. Ride" I said cheerfully.

"Hello again Max." he responded while moving out of the way for me to enter.

"Fang's in the kitchen"

"Ok" I said.

I noticed Fang crouched down by the fridge. So, me being me, decided to sneak up on him. But right when I was about to scare him, he scares me by saying:

"Hi Max"

And with that, I slightly screamed, _slightly_. And cue the little chuckles from Fang that sent my heart into slight flips and flops.

"That was so not funny" I said smiling and hitting his arm.

"Your right, it wasn't…" I knew there was more because he paused. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"It was hilarious" he finished.

"UGH!" I said in an aggravated tone.

He just stood there chuckling. I feel like messing up his hair. Hmmmm….let me try it I reached for his head, but he was, of course, expecting it so he picked me up and started tickling me.

"FANG, HAHA- STOP IT, HAHA, PLEASE!" I said trying not to sound like I was begging. Even though I was, but he doesn't know that, so Shh!

**~[*]~**

It took some time, but he finally stopped.

"Max, can you go get the box labeled PARTY DECORATIONS by the garage while I clean up hear?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. I made my way to the garage door and opened it. I found the box and carried it. Big Mistake. This box was seriously heavy. I tried to make it all the way to the kitchen but I only made it half way, which brings me back to the part of Fang helping me.

"Uh, Fang, a little help?" I said in a slightly struggled voice.

He then helped me set it on the coffee table and we opened it up.

Damn, I didn't know princess decorations weighed like 50 pounds. Either that or I'm out of shape. Definitely the first option.

**1 HOUR OF MESSING AROUND AND PUTTING UP DECORATIONS LATER~**

"Finally, we're done" I said already tired.

Fang just nodded and we made our way to the couch. We watched some SpongeBob for like 10 minutes.

Then the doorbell rang. Fang's Dad opened it and the first Party guest and her mom were at the doorstep.

Then Fang stood up, and the little girl ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I just stood there like a stranger. His dad and her Mom were just having small talk.

"Hi Aubrey" he said.

"Fangy!" she said in a cute baby voice. Awh!

When they separated, he had small talk with her. _Fang's really good with kids. _I thought to myself.

He then stood up and I coughed slightly.

"Oh Aubrey, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Max" he said.

I crouched down to her level.

"Hi sweetheart." I said holding out my hand.

Instead of shaking my hand she hugged me. "Hi" she whispered in my ear. Ok, admit it guys, that was just too cute.

Me and Fang just put My little Pony on for her and waited for other party guests to come.

After about 10 minutes we already had all the party guests. I being introduced and receiving hugs from a bunch of six and seven year olds.

We then sat them all at the little table and Fang told his dad to call his mom to bring Angel back.

**~[*]~**

"Ok guys, shh, remember when you guys see Angel, you guys yell SURPRISE!" I whispered to the kids.

Then I heard Mrs. Ride talk.

"Ok Angel, go get your presents, there in the Kitchen." And cue the cute little footsteps of Angel running.

"Why is it so dark?" she questioned looking for the switch. And with a flick of the switch we all yelled, even Fang, "SURPRISE!"

Her reaction was so cute. Her smile so big, her eyes glistening with happiness. I just wanted to hug her like crazy.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Mommy and Daddy" she said to her parents.

"Actually sweetheart, this was Fang's idea" Mrs. Rides said pointing to him.

"Really?" she questioned.

Fang just nodded while smiling. Yes, Fang does smile to his little sister. The she started to run up to him, and he crouched down so she wouldn't get hurt.

When she got to him it was the most cutest I will ever see in my life. She and he seemed so happy I wanted to just yell "AWWW!" but that would ruin the moment.

There was a knock on the door. I went to open it and guess who was there? Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge. The entire Gang. I couldn't help but hug them all.

"Fang, look who's here"

"Hey guys" he said doing the guy hug to the guys and giving the girls a little hug.

"Just in time were about to sing Happy Birthday to Angel." I said.

They all went to the kitchen and when Angel saw them she gave them all a cute little hug. They all gave her their presents and they waited for Mr. Ride to bring out the cake.

**~[*]~**

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yea honey?"

"Can you and Fang sing me Happy Birthday first?"

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Fang, she wants us to sing Happy Birthday first." I told him. He nodded as if saying he's okay with it.

"Ok everybody, before you guys wish a Happy Birthday to Angel, she asked me and Fang to sing first. Is that okay?" I asked the little Kids.

They all yelled yea. Que cute. **(Que= How, What)**

Then me and him started to sing. I've never noticed this, but when me and Fang sing, its total and complete bliss. The harmony is perfect. It makes me want to just stay in a world of our voices.

When we finished, everyone clapped. Then they all started to sing.

**PAGE BREAK, CAKE CUTTING. THE OPENING OF PRESENTS. 3 GIANT TRASH BAGS LATER. PAGE BREAK.**

"Bye Melissa" I said saying bye to one of the little kids.

"Bye Brianna."

"Bye Kendall" Finally the last kid.

After cleaning up, the gang and I went upstairs and played some Rockband.

"Do you guys have Violet Skies from In This Moment?" I asked.

My answer was Fang strumming the guitar to say yes. Then they played and the entire band started to rock out like mad while I stood there dancing and waiting for the lyrics.

**(A/N: Violet Skies- In This Moment. Love this song.)**

_Dulling from within to find a reason for it all  
Lost for years  
In the storm  
Waiting for the rain to stop me from washing me away  
I held on tight  
Awaiting night  
_

I love this song. It just takes me away when I hear it.

_And I lay me down to sleep_  
_And find a world where I was free_

_Imagine a place_  
_Where dreams lead the way_  
_And all of your colors fade to grey_  
_Imagine the dream_  
_Now close both your eyes_  
_Fall into the violet skies_

_Deep inside your eyes it shows_  
_You've been lost for too long_  
_Out of touch_  
_On the edge_  
_I promise you will find a way_  
_I found a pathway home_  
_I'll carry you_  
_You're not alone_

_So now I lay us down to sleep_  
_I found a world where we are free_

_Imagine a place_  
_Where dreams lead the way_  
_And all of your colors fade to grey_  
_Imagine the dream_

_Now close both your eyes  
Fall into the violet skies  
_

The entire band was rocking out it was awesome to hear. I was waiting for the game to finish that part with the kids screaming.

(2x)

_Imagine a place  
Where dreams lead the way  
And all of your colors fade to grey  
Imagine the dream_

_Now close both your eyes  
Fall into the violet skies  
_

"Damn Max, you really need to sing like that at one of our concerts." Gazzy said.

I just shrugged and smiled.

All night we played this game. Me singing them playing and listening. It even got to a point when we had to stop because the next door neighbor decided to pay a little visit. Whoops. Haha.

"Fang can we sleep over?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure."

"Wait, what are we going to wear?" Nudge asked pointing to us girls.

"Oh you guys can just borrow our shirts we sleep shirtless anyways." Fang said smirking.

"What about pants?"

"Ill get shorts from my house ok Nudge calm down." I said.

"Oh, ok." She shouldn't have said that. Right when she said that, they all took off their shirts showing off their ripped bodies. Their 6 packs. This left all of us gaping at them.

"Damn, I didn't know you guys were ripped?" Ella asked.

"Yea what the flip? If I knew that I wouldn't be starring." Nudge said.

"Mhm." Was all I could manage to say. I was too busy in the trance off Fang's abbs. Damn, he should be shirtless way more often. Just saying.

**~[*]~**

I came back from my house with the shorts from Ella's room, gave Nudge and Ella a pair.

Fang gave me his shirt and I changed in the bathroom. When I put on Fang's shirt it was huge, but it smelled like cologne. I could so get used to this

We were all changed and we all made our way downstairs. I called the couch. Ella got the floor space next to Iggy. Nudge the one- seater, Gazzy the floor space next to the one-seater, and Fang got the floor space next to the couch I'm sleeping on. Wow.

Well here's a recap of today:

- Angel loved the bear Fang and I got her.

- She loved the presents the gang got her.

- She loved the cake.

It took a while but I finally fell asleep into absolute unconsciousness.

_Thank god today wasn't hectic at all…._

**Sorry Guys! I know I should've updated along time ago. **

**So, if I get at least 10 reviews, ill make sure to update as soon as possible.**

**Anyways, I still need ideas how to bring in Ari and, here's a new one, Jeb.**

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuh! :O**

**- Aria Ride**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, that stupid yet addictive game has kept me from writing these chapters. I am ashamed of myself. But, you guys have left me speechless. I update. And within 24 hours, I already have 10 reviews? You guys are like my heroes. How do you do that? Oh, and to those who review my story but with no account, how do you guys know when I update? Do you just check everyday? If that's the case, then it makes me happy because my story is worth your time, which means you guys think it's good. So thank you.**

**Onward trusty page break on continue with this fine establishment!**

Chapter 14- Nudge's Day of Dressing Up

**Max's P.O.V.**

I woke up to tickling to my ear.

I grunted frustrated because it was getting annoying. I swung my arm to the source of the tickling and heard a whimper and grunting in pain. I decided to wake up and guess who was on the floor holding their crotch. (Lol he was standing and my hand hit his manhood) Iggy.

I started laughing like crazy. Come 'on, a guy holding his bolls is hilarious. Isn't it? Exactly. So don't judge me.

"Jeez Max, you didn't have to punch so hard." Iggy said in a strained voice.

"Then don't do that again." I said.

It was about 10 seconds later that I realized Iggy was still crunched up on the couch. It was then I knew what I had done:

"Oh shit! I broke his dick!" I said loudly.

And that earned me a round full of laughs from the people in kitchen.

"Har har you guys. Now what time is it?" I asked.

"6:20" they all said. Creepy…

"Crap c'mon we gotta get ready for school."

She nodded in response and then right when I was about to make my way out the door, I was stopped by the One and Only Nudge.

"Oh no you don't! I have already decided that I am going to dress all of us girls." She said in the voice that I knew I can't argue with. Fuck.

"Fine but what about you?" I asked her.

"I have a back up bag of clothes at your house. Duh." She said.

"Ugh fine lets go." I said aggravated.

We made our way to my house and I dreaded every step I took. Knowing them, they're going to don something drastic like.

Hen we got home they pushed me upstairs and into the bathroom. They then threw in a towel and my underwear.

I got in and washed my hair. I'm not going to school with my hair smelling like sleep and food. That's just disgusting. Ok after I got out I dried my self and put on my underwear, I then wrapped my hair in the towel and walked out and into my room.

I met them in my room with 3 different piles of clothes. I'm guessing 1 for each of us. Hmm.

"Ok so which is my pile?" I asked.

They pointed to the 2nd pile. I grabbed the shirt and put it on. It was a red sleeveless figure-fit blouse in a check weave with one breast pocket and a tie at the hem. I liked it.

Then I picked up the jeans, they were skinny jeans that were pre-ripped, but not too much, which I also liked. I put it on.

I then took the towel of my hair so that it could start drying.

"Here Max," Ella said while handing me two different necklaces; an owl necklace and a smaller turtle necklace. The ring was just a simple blue ring. Then she gave e=m e a simple purple thread bracelet.

"Here Max, try these on" Nudge said handing me shoes. But these shoes were just cute. They were Pony Hair Cheetah Chuka sneakers; these must've cost a fortune.

I tried them on and they fit perfectly. That's weird I've had these shoes. Then …

"Nudge how could you have afforded these?" I asked wide eyed.

"Just think of it as a Welcome to California present." She said smiling.

I hugged her and said I loved them. With that she just hugged me back.

Then Ella wanted to paint my nails. So I let her because it's too early to fight. When she finished, I noticed it was a yellow color.

I then did my make-up so that I wasn't caught up being late; eyeliner, mascara, foundation.

Then after about 10 more minutes of them getting dressed. We looked amazing. And yes, I'm including my self. Ella had a strawberry colored crush blouse which had two breast pockets, black skinny jeans, blue and whit striped TOMS, a simple hot pick necklace, a hot pink bracelet, and her nails were painted white.

Nudge though was entirely different. She had on white Fearne top, a ruffled navy blue skirt, red TOMS, 2 different star necklaces, an orange and yellow bracelet, she had cheetah patterned earring studs, and her nails were painted a light blue.

Right when we were about to walk out of the house Ella and Nudge threw me a hat. Well and fedora.

I noticed that they both had on hats, but they had on beanies, Ella had a light blue one and Nudge had a black one. **(AN: outfit links on profile :D)**

We then grabbed our bags and walked out to my car. We decided to skip breakfast because we weren't really hungry.

"The boys said that they would meet us at school." Ella said.

"Ok" I replied.

**- TIME LAPSE OH YOUNG PADAWANS -**

When we got to school we instantly found the boys. But what was weird was that we were all wearing hats. Well everyone else was wearing beanies, I was wearing a fedora.

They all looked really good. Especially Fang…

_Backtrack. Delete. Park it. Erase what I said ._

He was wearing black, really dark blue jeans, black Nikes, and a black beanie. Heck, even his bag was black! This kid seriously needs counseling **-.-**

Iggy was entirely different though. He was wearing a gray T-shirt that said, and I quote this hilarious writing, "I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU LOL JK DIE!" I started to laugh when I saw his shirt, he just smiled. He was also wearing dark blue jeans, red Nikes, and a blended black and grey beanie, but his bag was a lime green. Weird.

Gazzy though was just wearing a grey shirt, dark blue jeans, red Vans, and a black beanie. But he had the best back pack of all time. A Finn the Human bag! **(AN: if you know the show, tell me :D- I'm testing you guys)**

I turned left and noticed Nudge and Gazzy starring at each other, Iggy and Ella staring at each other. I glanced at Fang and he knew what I was thinking about; _Why don't you guys just confess your love for each other and date already, sheesh._

Fang and I started laughing when they all started to smile. They broke out of their gazes, and stared at us with their 'what the f*ck faces' which just made me and Fang laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked.

"Nothing" we said in unison.

"Ok whatever, anyways, bye guys got to get to my locker, homeroom starts soon" she said.

"Bye" we all said.

"Well we should get going Nudge" Gazzy said. And they left in their direction. Iggy then said bye and he left in his direction.

"Come on, I don't wanna be late" Fang said.

Fang and I just walked in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. When we got there we were greeted by the homeroom teacher himself, Mr. Robinson.

We sat in our seats and just talked. I laughed a couple of times. No biggy. He cracked a few awkward jokes like when during the morning announcements, and they said "Will who ever wrote Smellma Pits on the boys bathroom in the east wing please turn themselves in" he said, "Well I don't wanna smell your pits, they could be disgusting for all I know" I laughed at that which earned me a couple of weird looks. Fang chuckled at their expressions.

**~[*]~**

After homeroom mw and Fang headed to Social Studies, also known as 2nd period.

"Hello class" Mr. Grey said.

And cue a bunch of groans and muffled hi's from the entire class.

"Ok, today we'll be covering World History." He said.

The rest I didn't catch because Fang kept on distracting me. As in, he didn't stop kicking my chair. It even got to a point when I squeaked because he didn't when I wasn't expecting it. So yea.

I swear if he does this the rest of the period i'll kill him in sleep after I chop of his hair. -.-

**~[*]~**

Finally, 4th period. The class we all would like to call Spanish.

I sat in my usual spot next to Iggy, and waited for Mrs. Torrez (Sen. Torrez) to start the class.

"Let me guess, Fang was bothering in 2nd period?" Iggy said.

"How'd you know?" I asked amazed.

"He always does that when he's in a good mood"

"Why would he-"and I was cut off by the teacher herself. Mrs. Torrez.

She greeted that class and gave us some paperwork on you know, the usual, learning past tense, present tense, and future tense. **(AN: I do this for Spanish class all the time. This basically helps us learn how to speak better when we talk, so that we don't sound so weird.)**

After the work, she just let us talk, in English this time.

Me and Iggy just had a debate on which fruit is better; Pineapple or oranges. Of course I chose the normal one, the Apple. He just kept saying that pineapple is way more juicer than the apple, and that it tastes better when fresh.

I Disagree.

Apples are way better because who doesn't like apples?

This went on for about 10 more minutes until the lunch bell rang, and me and Iggy filed out of that room faster than Lighting hitting a house.

We walked down the halls toward the cafeteria, me being stared at by every one of the opposite sex, and the occasional female in school. I felt like I was being violated. That was really weird.

We made it to the cafeteria and I found the gang instantly. They were already eating, and talking. I asked Iggy to hold my spot to see what they have.

Ew. Mystery Meat. XP

I told him and me and him made a B-line to the sandwich cart. Crap. The line was really long. Oh Well. Guess we'll have to wait.

"Here. You can skip me" said a guy that I believe is Mason.

"Thanks. Mason right?" I asked.

"Yea" he said smiling.

"Err, um, can my friend skip too, he kind of sits with me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Iggy come on" I waved him over.

He thanked him and we got our lunches. I said bye and thanks to Mason, and that we should hang out more.

We sat at our table and we were greeted by the pain in the asses themselves. The Flock.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Max, ZOMG! That guy you were talking to, he is so cute. You guys would make a cute couple!" she doesn't stop talking. Knowing her that she wouldn't stop, I started eating my sandwich "I mean not as cute as you and Fang would make"

*COUGH* *HACK* WEZZEZ* *COUGH*

"Me and Fang?"

"Yea you and him would make the cutest couple! "She said.

Fang just stayed silent eating his lunch.

Hmmmm.

And right and this moment, as in, this moment you are reading this line, Lissa comes in wearing the most inappropriate clothes that were well too inappropriate for school. She was wearing this flower crop top with blue shorts. Her shoes were, surprisingly not heels, were white lace loafers, she had on blue sunglasses, this bow in her hair, and infinity necklace, and her nails were white. Her bag was just a Hollister bag. Oh wow. **(AN: outfit on profile)**

I noticed that this guy was following her.

"Who's the guy following her?" I asked Iggy.

"He the guy that girls go after, when Fang rejects to date them. Aka the school rebound. That's why Lissa's with him. Because Fang broke up with her, so now Dylan follows her around so that his social ranking will go up."

"Wow"

She made her way to our table and to Fang.

"Fangy! Please take me back, Dylan got boring." She said.

"No" he said simply.

She then noticed I was here and started taking to me.

"So you're the famous Max, everyone's talking about. Well listen b*tch. The only popular girl in this school is me. Not you, me. I rule this school. If you as so much step out of line, I won't hesitate to put you back in your place." She said.

By now I felt like slapping her. This chick knows how to get you on your kill list eh?

"No you listen b*tch. The only reason you think your famous is because A) the only reason guys go after you is because you dress like a slut, and B) I'm not the one crawling back to guy that clearly doesn't want you back. So I suggest you back off and let me and my friends eat our lunch in peace." This should totally be on my diss records.

And right after that I felt a slight sting on my face. She slapped me. SLAPEED ME?! Oh I swear to god, I'll kick this girl into next Tuesday!

I jumped up and swung my arms at Lissa. Too bad I missed because Fang was holding me back.

I glared at her and she stalked off. Then the rest of lunch was just normal like it always

is.

**~[*]~**

The rest of the day went plainly. Just going to classes and doing. But I noticed that me and that Mason guy have 6th period Drama together. Well now I know that I'll be seeing more of him.

**SORRY! I know I should've updated sooner Q~Q**

**If you would review this story, I'll make sure to probably update bye Saturday if not Sunday.**

**Remember, 10 reviews= New Chapter!**

**- Aria Ride**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, you guys amaze me. We're almost at 100 REVIEWS! I am so happy. And I love you all for reviewing my chapters from the very beginning, even though the story s just starting….**

**Any who, onward lovely eyeballs that seem to be reading this very statement which should be reading the content below this author's note….**

Chapter 15- He's Coming

**Fang's P.O.V.**

The school week went by really fast. So its Saturday now, and I'm heading to Max's house to spend some time with her. I know, cliché, but she's my best friend, I can't really do much with her at school now can I? But she doesn't know I'm coming, so Shh!

I am about to head out when my mother stops me.

"Fang honey where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to Max's"

"Oh no, you have to stay and help, your cousin Ari just called, he says he coming to visit and he's going to be attending the school temporarily. So, go and clean your room, he bunking with you." She said shoving me up the stairs and to my room.

Ok my room isn't that much messy. There's just, you know, a pile of clothes in the corner, papers by my desk, candy wrappers….ok its messy I admit, but I know where everything is.

I got a trash bag, and started picking up the trash. After, I took the garbage from my mini trash can and dumped it in the bag.

Trash from floor: CHECK!

I then put all the clothes in my hamper, which filled it. Oh well ill do laundry later.

Dirty clothes from corner: CHECK!

I then made my bed and went downstairs.

"Done" I said to my now cooking mom. _It's like 3 in the afternoon, why you cooking dinner? _I thought to myself.

"Why are you cooking dinner?" I said my thoughts aloud.

"Ari is coming around 5, and I expect he wants food, so yea" ok, my mom is too laid back.

"Oh, well can I invite friends. I'm bored."

"Sure, so I'll make more food." She said smiling.

I called the entire gang. Maybe we can squeeze in an extra band rehearsal.

_-5 MINUTES LATER-_

_Knock Knock Knock_

I opened the door, and in came my smiling friends.

But when I saw Max, she was glued to her phone. Hmmm.

"Basement" I said. And they all filed downstairs.

"Ok, one song?" I asked them.

"Sure" and then they all made way to their instruments. Iggy on the piano, Gazzy to the drums, Nudge grabbed to guitars, mine and hers. And Max just stood there waiting. She then grabbed her guitar, and started tunning.

Tunning takes a while, trust me.

_-1 HOUR OF TUNING LATER- _

**( MADE THAT TIME UP. DIDN'T KNOW HOW LONG TUNING TAKES. I DON'T PLAY GUITAR, I PLAY PIANO, SO LIKE YEA .)**

"Ok what song?" I asked.

Max stayed silent. She was glued to her phone. Again.

"Earth to Max" Nudge said.

"What?" Max said confused.

"Give me your phone." Nudge said.

Max handed her phone to Nudge. I'm guessing to check her recent messages. Her eyes went big. And she started to squeal at Max.

"Why didn't you just say you were texting Mason?"

Max just shrugged. The fact that she didn't tell me, and that she's getting close to this "Mason" makes my inner gut feel weird. I don't why though, so I just shook it off.

"Now back to topic A, what song?" Gazzy asked.

"Oh um, Fang you sing this time." Max said.

I nodded and handed my guitar to Max.

"How about 'How to save a life?" I asked.

They all nodded and Iggy played a steady beat on the piano.

And then I started to sing.

**(AN: How to save A Life- The Fray. Makes me want to cry.)**

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Then Gazzy joined in.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came__  
_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

I had written this at certain time in my life. When I had lost one of my close friends. I don't really talk about it a lot.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

I almost cry when I play this song.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

Max and Nudge sit down knowing there aren't any electric guitars in this song.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

It was just Iggy playing by now.

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life _

Then Gazzy ended us on a steady beat.

"My turn" Max said.

We then started to tune our guitars again, but that took less time.

"So What, guys" she said telling us the song name.

Then Fang started us off.

**(AN: So What- Pink. :D)**

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went,_

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent, (NOPE) _Nudge said.

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

Then we all started rocking.

_[Chorus:]_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_(Uh check my flow, aw) _

_The waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!)_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit,_

_What if this song's on the radio,_

_then somebody's gonna die,_

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

Max was holding the mike on the stand and practically dancing.

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

Nudge did this little guitar solo.

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

Max was pointing at me, and I had this smirk on my face as if saying, 'What? Me? Never.'

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done (we're done)_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight! _

_(Ooooooooooooho! Bappara Bapa Ta!) __**(AN: I had to do this. So if this last part is wrong sorry.)**_

"Knock Knock" said a person from the doorway. Everyone had looked toward the doorway, except Max, to see him. My cousin, Ari, had just arrived.

"Hey Ari" they all said. Max still wasn't looking.

She then turned around, and I noticed Ari's eyes had this little glint in them while he was smiling. Suspicious.

She returned the smile, and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Max" she said holding out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Ari" he said shaking her hand.

"That was really cool singing there." He continued.

"Thanks." She said.

After a few seconds of silence, and Ari staring at Max, I broke it. I know shocker right?

"Ari, you still rap?" I asked.

"A little"

"Wanna do the usual?"

"Sure."

Iggy then set his keyboard to this weird, techno setting, and started us off. Then Gazzy joined in, and then Nudge. Max didn't because this is her first time hearing it.

Then I began to sing.

**(AN: Burn It Down- Linkin Park. LOVE THEM!)**

_The cycle repeated_

_As explosions broke in the sky_

_All that I needed_

_Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

I and Ari were really close as kids. We even started writing songs to sing to and play to.

I then started too practically to scream.

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_The colors conflicted_

_As the flames, climbed into the clouds_

_I wanted to fix this_

_But couldn't stop from tearing it down_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Caught in the burning glow_

_And I was there at the turn_

_Waiting to let you know_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

Then Ari started to rap in the mike.

_You told me yes_

_You held me high_

_And I believed when you told that lie_

_I played soldier, you played king_

_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_

_You lost that right, to hold that crown_

_I built you up, but you let me down_

_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

Back to me.

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

Back to him. You guys get it.

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground _

Then Iggy ended us off a cool tune.

"That was great" Max said.

Ari just kept smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks Max" I said.

The rest of the night went pretty well. We ate dinner, watched movies, Played Rock band. The usual Flock stuff. Well Flock plus 1 for now.

**~[*]~**

I inflated the Inflatable Mattress and laid it out in my room.

Ari and I did some catching up and he then asked some questions that made me a little bit uncomfortable.

"Dam man, where did you find a girl that hot?" he asked.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Your girlfriend, that Max chick." He said. She's not a chick man.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh so she's available?" he asked.

I just shrugged. Where is her going with this?

**Whatcha think?**

**Well, anyways, I would like to thank ****DreamingInDaylight**** for giving me this idea.**

**Even though most of you gave me really cool ideas, I just thought I should twist it up a bit, you know?**

**Anyways, remember, we're almost at 100 REVIEWS!**

**Also, 10 reviews= New Chapter!**

**- Aria Ride**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know, this is the longest time you've went without reading my story. Its also the longest time since I've updated. AND I'm terribly SORRY! I don't think I can forgive myself for this, but you need to know the reasons as to why I didn't update sooner as promised:**

**1. School for me has officially started.**

**2. I had a limited time on the computer because every time I went on it, my parents thought I was going to do something pointless, so they kicked me off.**

**3. You are going to be lucky if you even get an update since I had already started school.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JP DOES.**

Chapter 16- Pool

**Max's P.O.V.**

Sunday. The day most Americans hate because of two reasons. One, it's the end of the weekend, and two, you have school/work the next day.

But, even though it's Sunday, I have to admit I am loving this day. Why? Because Nudge just texted me saying she's inviting the gang, Ari, me, and Ella to her pool today. Thank god, I've needed a tan for a while now. Just saying.

Ok, so now I'm in my bathroom putting in the bathroom putting on my red bikini. Your probably wondering _Why are you wearing a bikini instead of a one piece? _Because Ella had read the text kidnapped me in my sleep, carried me to the bathroom, threw a bikini inside the bathroom, left the text open for when I wake up, locked the door, and banged on it saying "WAKE UP MAX! AND GET READY!" Gotta love siblings eh? Still love the day though.

So here I am, putting the bathing suit on. After that, I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. I banged on the door to tell Ella that I'm changed, and to let me out.

"Chill Max, you could've just asked instead of banging on the door." She said while opening the door.

"Whatever, just go get changed so that we can leave." I said.

We then went in our separate directions; her to her room, and me to my room.

I slid a pair of shorts, a tank top, flip flops, and sunglasses. I grabbed a towel from the closet thingy with the extra towels. Right when I was about to bang on Ella's door it bursts open and she drags me in and pins me down to the floor. She sits on me, with her back facing my face.

"Ella, what are you doing?" I said in a strained voice. Damn this girl weighs like a –and excuse my French- fucking ton. My lower half has already gone numb. Crap. I cant fight back now.

"Im painting your toes. Every girl needs to show off her toes when they go to the pool. Your toes need some painting. Red preferably." She said.

I had trouble breathing so I couldn't really speak. All that came out was the sound of a dying cow.

After she finished my toes -she even sat there to make sure they dried so I wouldn't 'accidently' mess them up- she helped me up and gave me a few seconds to catch my breath.

"What the hell Ella?" I said aggravated.

"Knowing you would you even had let me paint your toes?" she asked.

"No, but did you have to sit on me?"

"Uh ya" she said bluntly.

I was going to say something but the vibration of my iPhone in my back pocket interrupted me. It was text message from Mason.

_From: Mason_

_Hey Max, just wondering if we can do something. I'm so bored right now._

_From: Max_

_Actually I going to my friends house and go in her pool, Ill ask her if you can come._

_From: Mason_

_Cool._

I asked for Nudge's approval, and she answerd with a 'OMG of course'. Typical.

I texted Mason the adresss and told him to meet me there.

**~[*]~**

"Cannonbal!" Gazzy shouted from the diving board. Well, miniature diving board.

I was still in a chair protesting to go in the water. I know, I said I wanted to get a tan, but, I hate it when I shed my clothing, and all I get is a bunch of stares. So, ive turned this into a day where I avoid the sun.

"C'mon Max, come in!" Iggy said.

"Nah I'm good. Kind of like the shade over here." I said.

"Please Max, just get in." Mason said. He had gotten here 5 minutes ago, and everyone, except for Fang seemed ok with having him here. Hmmm.

"Max, if you don't get in here me and Nudge will dress you up for an entire month." Ella threatened.

That got me going; I am not wearing something from them again. I got up and took of my tank top and shorts. When I turned around, they were all staring at me, with their jaws wide open.

"What?" I said blushing.

_Silence._

Blushed even harder. What? Was there something on me? I checked myself to make sure. Nothing.

"What?"

"ZOMG! Max, you should totally wear bikinis more often, I mean you have an mazing body! No homo." Nudge said breaking the silence.

I probably looked like a tomato.

"Doesn't she look amazing guys?" Nudge asked.

All the guys, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, Ari, and Mason, nodded slowly.

I walked to the pool, sat at the edge, and let my feet hang in the pool.

Then I felt a couple of arms on me and next thing I knew I was surrounded by water.

I surface for air and screamed at the perpotraitors: Fang, Iggy and Gazzy.

"What the hell guys?"

"You wouldn't come in so we kinda helped you on that." Iggy said.

I grunted and then went under. I opened my eyes and started swimming around the legs until I was on the other side of the pool. What can I say, im a fast swimmer.

When I surface there was no one still surface. Like, I bet they were underwater swimming.

I then got out and ran to the other side and jumped in softly. Does that make sense? Whatever.

When they surface, I was already on the other side.

"Hey guys."

"Max? How did you get over there?" Mason asked.

"I'm just that awesome. Duh." I said.

"OK, now that we got that over with, let's play chicken fight" Gazzy said.

"TEAMS!" Ella shouted. Everyone except for Ari and Mason chose a team. They all swam to me. I was shocked as to why though.

"I wanna be with Max, I'm her sister." Ella said.

"No I wanna be with Max" Iggy said.

"No. ME!" Gazzy said.

"Nu uh, I'm with Max" Nudge said.

I then felt two hands on my shoulders. Fang.

"I'm with Max because I'm her best friend." He said.

They all just stood there, well floated there, and then theyswam to their nd option for a partner.

**Teams:**

**Gazzy and Nudge**

**Iggy and Ella **

**Fang and Max**

Mason and Ari just wanted to watch.

"On 3 we go" I said.

"1…2…3!"

**~[*]~**

After several chicken fights and pool games, I was back at home, in bed and waiting for the next day. Monday.

My phone then started to vibrate. It was a message from Fang.

(**Fang=Bold, **_Italics= Max_)

**Hey you awake?**

_Yea_

**Cant sleep?**

_No, just not tired._

**Get some sleep Maxie.**

_Make me Fangles._

**Fine, ill have Nudge there tomorrow morning. How's 6?**

_Im going, im going._

**Night Max.**

_Night Fang._

**Well, this is sort of a filler chapter.**

**Well, god news! We have official passes 110+ reviews!**

**And cue applause. Thank you, thank you!  
**

**Anyways, you guys make me so HAPPY! **

**And make sure to check out my other story: My Daughter's Nanny**

**-Aria Ride**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hai guys just thought to give you this chapter because I didn't update all that time before… So like yea. Anyways, I'll be writing my chapters in school because my parents are crazy and they don't let me anything, so if there's errors, it's probably because 1) Spell check didn't see it, 2) it was rushed.**

**Any who, back to Max and Fang!**

Chapter 17- Scream Generation

**Max's P.O.V.**

October.

The month of scares, buying too much candy, costume shopping and the classic T.P of the old guy's house across the street. Probably the favorite month to everybody and everyone. Especially me. Why? Because me and Ella always mange to pull a prank on a random student. But I've decided that this year to not do. Why? Because the best Halloween **PARTY** is coming up, and I have to perform there. Notice how i bolded Party there.

"OMG! GUYS! " Nudge said.

We all turned in her direction. In case you're wondering where we are, we're currently at Fang's, in his basement, overruling this place.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

"I got us a gig at Scream Generation!" she said enthusiastically. It's like she read my mind.

I swiftly got up.

"No way" I said not skipping a beat.

"Yes way!" by now everyone was full out smiling. Even Fang.

"Now give me so love!" she said opening her arms asking for a group hug. We all got up and hugged her. How cute. Fang, even though he looked uncomfortable, he still hugged her.

"When is it?" Iggy asked.

"Halloween silly."

"But that's like 1 week away, and we still haven't gotten our costumes together." Gazzy said.

When Nudge looked in his direction, this new emotion had replaced excitement in her eyes. An emotion I couldn't decipher. Fiddle sticks.

"Yea, me and Ella were planning on taking you guys shopping for them,-"

I was going to object until she interrupted me. Rude.

"And yes Max, we are going to decide one that'll seem you the most. Okay?" I agreed and just took my place back on the couch again.

"When are we going?" I groaned.

"Tomorrow."

I inwardly groaned and just went along with it. No stopping Nudge now. **(AN: Its Friday in the story guys so yea…)**

"Well, when's the next rehearsal?-" We haven't had many rehearsals lately, then again, same with the concerts/gigs. "I've been dying to since some of my songs for a while now."

"How's Sunday guys?" Fang asked.

We all agreed that that was a perfect day to squeeze one in.

For the rest on the night we thought about songs that we can perform.

Can't wait for Halloween now.

**I know its short, but I felt like I owed you guys a chapter.**

**Anyways, I need costume ideas for everybody, including Ella, Ari, and Mason.**

**OH! I am currently taking song requests (songs that use instruments, not that techno crap)**

**Remember, 10 reviews= New CHAPTER!  
Love you guys,**

**- Aria Ride**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am going to start doing "Song of the AN". As in first person to give me a song, gets to see an excerpt of it here! So, just wanted to tell you. .**

**Here's an example:**

_**Ed Sheeran: The A Team**_

"_**White lips, pale face, Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste, Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent, Long nights, strange men"**_

**DISCLAIMER: Chu all should know who owns Maximum Ride o3o**

Chapter 18- Scream Generation Part 1: Costumes

**Max's P.O.V.**

"NO!" I said denying yet another costume I would NEVER wear.

"C'mon Max, you have to choose one eventually." Nudge said already aggravated.

"Then choose one that I would wear."

She huffed and went further into the closet of costumes.

After 5 minutes she came out with one that- to be honest, was cute and I would _probably _wear- looked cool.

It was **The Sweet Mad Hatter***.

"Max, whatcha think?" Ella asked. Poor them they've been waiting to get theirs.

I gave it another look and smile.

This was it. This was my costume.

Nudge gave me it, and then they went to look for theirs.

_-20 MINUTES LATER-_

GOD DAMMIT how long does it take to find the right costume? I mean sure, it took forever to find one for me, but that's just me. But for them it shouldn't take any longer than like what, 3 seconds? Because everything there is way to girly anyways. -_-

Iggy and Gazzy had already bought theirs and they said they meet us at the burger joint 5 blocks down.

Fang, being the most incredible, amazing, best friend a girl could have stayed with me so that I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

But I have a feeling he's regretting that decision.

After about 30 seconds, Fang grabbed my arm and dragged me to the **Teenage Boy's Section.**

The Forbidden Girl's Section.

Duh, Duh, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

This section was empty, unlike the **Teen Girl's Section**, (READ AS **Way Too Girly Section**)

Instantly I and Fang started searching the hundreds- maybe even thousands- of racks of costumes.

I showed him several, there was even one where he almost said yes, but then changed his mind.

_-151 COSTUME RACKS LATER-_

"How the hell did we not find one decent costume?" I said aggravated.

"We still haven't checked that rack" Fang said pointing to the rack behind me. Oh god please let this be the rack! **(AN: that's sounds so wrong…)**

As I pulled through the costumes I noticed that there was this one that just looked like a shirt.

Hmm…

I pulled it off the hanger, and I smiled. This sooo Fang.

"Hey Fang whatcha think?" I showed him the shirt. He showed his trade mark smirk.

Now, to finds the cashier desk…

**Hey GUYS! Whatcha think?**

**I know, its short, but trust me; the next WILL be long,**

**I Pinky Promise (T.P.O.V. OH SNAP! SHE PICKY PROMISED! YALL SHOULD TRUST HER!)**

**ANYWAYS, R&R!**

**10 reviews= New Chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wassuuuuuuuuuuuuup! Hey guys, so here's the big Halloween Special (even doe it's not Halloween yet just going along with the months of the year that I started for them), hope you like it!**

**And thanks for reviewing guys!**

**And now to this week's song:**

_**All About Us by He Is We feat. Owl City. (I cried when I saw the video. No lie guys)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it'll be alright**_

Chapter 19- Scream Generation Part 2: BOO!

**Max's P.O.V.**

Ok, today's the day of the concert.

Like, I just wan to scream so loudly to relieve all my excitement. To let it all drain away.

Anyways, currently all of us, as in flock, Mason and Ari are at my house. Doing what? You may ask, well preparing ourselves of course.

Well, they are, Nudge and Ella are telling me to put my hair the same way it is on the costume cover, but i'm still denying. Id rather have my hair loose so that when i'm moving and dancing on stage I wont have to worry about my hair messing up. **o3o**

"No, Nudge, I already told you, i'm leaving it loose." I said aggravated.

"Come' on Max, your supposed to have it picked up to match." Ella said.

"No."

"Please?" they said in sync.

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"GOD DAMMIT, IF YOU GUYS DONT SHUT UP, ILL CUT YOUR HAIR OFF IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"*GASP!*" they glared at him, well Ella playfully, but still glared, and walked away.

"Thank you Iggy, I owe you." I said high fiving him.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

I then got went to my room and the costume on. I just left the legging out. Leggings not me you know?

Anyways, I slipped on the dress, and put on a lil bit of makeup. Its Halloween ill make an exception.

I walked out made my way down stairs. They were all ready in their costumes.

But, I didn't expect the costumes they were wearing. Well except for Nudge, her costume I expected.

Nudge was Lady Gaga, except for the blonde wig.

Iggy had a superman shirt, a cape, and jeans.

Gazzy, I think he was supposed to be Mario? I don't know. He had a shirt that said Mario, and a fake mustache. **(AN: LOL)**

Iggy, he was a cowboy. You know the classic, the hat, tight long sleeve shirt, plastic guns and a fake belt, and lastly, cowboy boots. But for Iggy, to top it all off, he painted one of those fake bloody injuries on his face.

Mason, he was werewolf. But his version at least. Fake teeth, fake ears, and he did something to his nails to make them look dirty.

Ari didn't really dress up; he just had this fake bloody thing on his face like Iggy had.

And then there's Fang, remember how in the previous chapter, he had gotten something that was so him that I had a smile on my face? Guess what that was?

A shirt that said "Dead Guy".

Well he was wearing that.

Ella, she had that girl from the Flintstones. Pebbles was her name right? With the fake bone in her hair, and the green shirt. But for pants she put on a pair of shorts.

With that said, I smiled at my crew.

They all smiled back with grins that said "We're Ready! Lets go show them who The Flock is." Cliché, that's what i saw.

"Max, I know we have 3 more hours left, but my mom wants me to take Angel trick or treating before we leave." Fang said.

"Sure"

"Wait, I want to trick or treat too!" All the guys except Fang said.

I eyed them. Are they ok?

"Why?"

"Max, you're never too old to get free candy." Gazzy said.

"Wow" I said making my way toward my kitchen. I grabbed a few bags and handed them to the gang.

We then left and made our way across the street, since you know Fang lives across the street. **._.**

When we got there, he opened the door and waited there to make sure everyone came in. Mason seemed kind of hesitant; it looks like he was staring at Fang. Nut Fang looked utterly clueless and asked if he was going to come in or not.

Mason shrugged and walked in. I just watched and questioned what happened?

I shook it off so that my night doesn't get filled with pointless stuff.

I then heard little taps against the stairs and then saw a ball of blonde.

Angel.

Angel was dressed in the cutest costume.

Repunzel.

"Hey Ange." We all said. Mason just stayed quiet.

"Hi guys." She said smiling.

"MAX!" she screamed.

It's like she didn't notice me. Like seriously, I was standing in the open space, but she's 7 so, ill let it slide :D

"ANGE!"

She then started running and I crouched down and we met in a hug.

Then I saw a flash. Some one took a picture. I looked up and saw the culprit.

Mrs. Ride, of course.

"That's a picture i'm keeping." She said.

I smiled and let go of Angel.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked.

"Yea, leggo" I said.

As we started to leave, Mrs. Ride stopped us.

"I want her back by 8 Fang."

"Sure thing mom"

Then our trick- or- treating adventure had begun. ~

**~[*]~**

"Ok, that was I think way too many houses and way too much candy for a 7 year old." I said.

"Pffft, that was nothing Max, last year we nailed way more houses." Fang said.

"Whatever you say, but come one we have to get their before 9"

We all started to rush and we put our equipment into the truck (Fang's Dad is letting us borrow his truck for the night.)

_-TIME LAPSE-_

"Crap, we have 20 minutes left." Iggy said.

"Let's just tune these guitars okay, they're not that out of tune, so it'll be quick." I said.

After tuning the guitars, Fang and I did a quick vocal exercise.

We were now backstage. Waiting for our call.

"You're up guys." Señor Stage Guy #1 said. **o 3o**

We made our way to the stage, it being pitch black. Gazzy with his drum sticks, Nudge and Fang with their guitars, and Iggy setting up.

"Let's do this." I said.

Mason and Ari stayed back stage and watched it on that TV so that they can see our performance.

I also remember hearing Fang being excited to have his cousin see him perform and critique him in such since they haven't been together for a while.

I then heard the sound of curtains being pulled back. Then a beam of light had landed on me and, I being the one with dark make up on had decided to say one word to get them pumped.

"Boo." The crowd then roared with excitement as cracked a grin.

""Happy Halloween guys, hope you enjoy us" Fang and I said in unison.

We all grabbed our bandanas from Fang and tied them around our neck. Iggy's blue, Gazzy's green, Nudge's hot pink, mine red, and Fang's of course, black.

**(AN: Brick By boring Brick by Paramore. I have an unhealthy obsession with Paramore, sorry Q-Q)**

Fang, Nudge and Gazzy started off with an awesome beat. Then Fang did his little solo with the rest.

I then began to sing.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

They were light strumming as Gazzy kept a steady beat.

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

They stopped all together while Gazzy kept that weird beat up.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to __**build your house brick by boring brick**_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Oh ooh oooh oh oooh ooooooooh! _

I was standing in front of Fang and dancing with a smile on my face. Him, a smile as well, but the smile showed something entirely different.

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Then the gang started to sing and so did the crowd. I then joined in later._

_[x2]_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba _

Then Gazzy ended us.

I was breathing deeply. What a perfect song to start us off. Why? Because, the crowd is cheering, that's why.

"Hey guys, let us introduce ourselves."

"Fang, our guitarist and male vocalist." He then nodded a smirk on his and strummed a chord. All the girls instantly began to swoon. Oh brother -.-''.

"Nudge our bassist." She waved with a girly smile on her face and she too strummed a chord.

"Gazzy, our drummist." Yo he screamed and played a couple beats.

"Iggy our sound effects and pianist." He nodded and did this weird sound effect on the keyboard.

Fang then grabbed the mike from my hand and spoke.

"And finally, Max, our female vocalist. She can do other things to, but were on a time limit so let's not get to into it shall we?" I then laughed and waved to crowd.

Gotta love Fang eh?

I then grabbed back the mike and spoke.

"Well since its Halloween, lets get this show started shall we?" I said.

"We shall!" the crowd roared back.

"This song is called Monster."

Then smoke appeared.

Cool :D

**(AN: Monster by Paramore. Most of the songs in the story are from them. Sorry DX)**

Nudge then started us off with a low solo.

Then Gazzy and Fang joined in as I started to sing.

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling._

I had written this with my old band, Lethal Whisper. ^^;

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a __**monster**__, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solution_

_But I liked the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers_

_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

More music guys :D

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a __**monster**__, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a __**monster**__, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours. _

I ended in a low note. Gotta love music eh?

As I was catching my breath, I took the opportunity to flash the rock sign. Unexpected but totally necessary.

Fang then grabbed the mike, he too breathless, I don't know for what reason. Rocking out to much are we? :3

"Thank you Max, but I think it's your turn to take the guitar." He said. This brought out even more screams from girls. Oh god XP

"Now, this song is called Animal."

**(AN: Animal by Neon Trees. I know it doesn't seem him but it relates mostly to this event)**

We all did this clap thing before we started playing.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid_

_You're never satisfied_

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just A cannibal_

_And I'm afraid_

_I won't get out alive_

_I won't sleep tonight_

He was staring at me when he sang this. I deeply tried to hide the blush. I mean just look at those lyrics :O

_Oh oh_

_I want some_

_More_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of_

_My heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some_

_More_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart_

_Tonight_

The crowd was singing along to some of the lyrics from before that they recognized. They were also dancing.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's getting heavy_

_And I wanna run_

_And hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be_

_Denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The music had eased and then Iggy grabbed his tambourine and started doing this beat.

_Hush, hush The world is quiet_

_Hush, hush We both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight _(Gazzy had helped him hold the note)

_Here we go again _

_Here we go again _(Gazzy)

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting_

_Here we go again _

"_Here we go again "_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

"That was cool." I said into the mike closest to me.

"Yea that was." He said smiling. Like full blown smiling. o/o

"My turn." I said and gave Fang his guitar back.

"Ok how was that?" I asked the crowd.

They cheered and screamed for more. I was absolutely positively happy.

"Ok well, we have 2 more songs to play. Got to be home before curfew you know?" I said slightly laughing.

They laughed a long too.

Then a thought came to me.

"How many of you guys have ever heard of us or been to one of our concerts?" I asked.

Most of the room lifted their hands.

Brilliant.

"Cool, so we're not complete strangers."

Again, they laughed slightly.

"So what song you want us to sing guys?"

"WHERE THE LINES OVERLAP!" they screamed.

"Alrighty then."

**(AN: Where the lines overlap by Paramore. Again, sorry for so much Paramore.)**

Fang and Nudge started us off with steady strums.

_Give me attention_

_I need it now_

_Too much distance_

_To measure it out_

_Out loud_

_Tracing patterns across a personal map_

_And making pictures where the lines overlap_

We stopped suddenly.

_Where the lines overlap_

_No one is as lucky as us_

_We're not at the end but oh we already won_

_No one is as lucky as us_

_Is as lucky as us_

Our beat then lowered in volume.

_Call me over_

_Tell me how you got so far_

_Never making a single sound_

_I'm not used to it but I can learn_

_Nothing to it_

_I've never been happier_

I then pointed the mike toward the crowd as they sang the next line.

"_I've never been happier!"_

_No one is as lucky as us_

_We're not at the end but oh we already won_

_No one is as lucky as us_

_Is as lucky as us_

Nudge then started to strum and the Gazzy croshendoed from low to energetic.

_Now I've got a feeling _

_If I sang this loud enough _

_You would sing it back to me_

_I've got a feeling _

_If I sang this loud enough _

_You would sing it back to me_

_I've got a feeling _

_I've got a feeling_

_You would sing it back to me_

_You would sing it back to me_

_No one is as lucky as us_

_We're not at the end but oh we already won_

_No one is as lucky as us_

_Is as lucky as us_

_Is as lucky as us_

I had a smile on my face. That was cool = w=

"Okay last song. This was chosen by our bassist Nudge had chosen for me to sing. She said she really likes it, so lets all make her day and lets sing this song shall we?!" I asked.

"YEA!"

"Its called Let the Flames Begin!"

**(AN: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore. I know, another song from them, but I already told you I have an unnecessary obsession of them. Sorry D:)**

Fang and Nudge started us off as Gazzy too joined in.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,_

_To let the flames begin_

_To let the flames begin._

_Oh, glory._

_Oh, glory._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

_And I'll die searching for it._

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

(Nudge repeats it a couple times… to lazy to count them :D)

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

I'm proud to say Nudge had ended us off this time. :D

**Hey guys! Well I'd like to thank the following for giving me the ideas for this chapter:**

_**Randomness (Guest)**_

**Thanks for giving me the ideas on costumes for Nudge, Gazzy, Fang and Angel! **

_**Dreaming in Daylight**_

**Thanks for Mason's… and yes I do imagine that guy from Wizards of Waverly Place as him XD**

**And to _cutiepie5514_**

**THAT SONG MADE ME CRY! LIKE NO LIE Q-Q**

**THAT VIDEO WAS LIKE OHMIGAWSH, DX**

**(She told me to look at the song that's the excerpt is on this week)**

**Keep them songs coming! And keep them reviews too! :D**

**R&R**

**10 Reviews = New Chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! Long time right? Just wanted to tell you, I'm not dead :D. I was just busy with school, and writing the next chapter for my other story. Oh and check it out the other story will you? **

**Song Excerpt this Week:**

**All I Wanted by Paramore**

_**I could follow you to the beginning, Just to relive the start  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down, At all of our favorite parts  
All I wanted was you**_

**Disclaimer: **_I own a pair of headphones, not Maximum Ride._

Chapter 20- The Autumn Gathering

**Max's P.O.V.**

**Still October 31, Halloween**

We walked off stage, a satisfied smile planted on our faces. Who knew that they'd get so, hyped up?

"That was just… wow." The stage manager said.

"Thank you." We all said.

I went to the mini fridge and grabbed some water bottles.

"Here." I threw one to everyone.

"You know, he's not wrong Max." Iggy said.

I smiled. Everyone's complimenting me, it's just flattering.

_Knock, knock._

In came Ella, Ari and Mason.

"My god Max, Fang that was just amazing." And in Ari joins the complimenting club.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

Then, a realization struck me.

"Guys"

"Yea?" they all said.

"Who wants to trade?" I then showed them my pillow case of candy.

They all smiled.

"We do."

_-Time Lapse-_

"Ill trade you my taffy for your Twix ™." Iggy said.

"How bout that taffy, for my bottle cap?"

"Deal." I threw him my bottle cap as he threw me his Twix ™.

I checked the watch.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"God dam, ELLA!"

"What?"

"Its 12:30!"

"Max? What's wrong?" Ari asked.

"I passed curfew." I started to sink to the ground.

I then felt a hand on my back.

"Come on ill drive you."

I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Mason."

**~[*]~**

"Thanks again Mason." I and Ella said closing the door.

"Bye Max, Ella" he said.

I and Ella waved as he drove off.

As I turned around to walk up the drive way, my eyes landed on Fang's house.

My eyes trail up, and I looked at Fang's window. The lights were surprisingly still on. I checked the time, 1:00 am? Why would he still be up? I then grabbed my phone and unlocked the screen, send a quick text:

_Hey, why are you still up?_

I quickly got a message back.

**How do you know? Being a stalker are we?**

I smirked at the message. I knew something like this was going to be sent. I then sent him a message back.

_No Sprinkles, I just got home and I noticed that your lights were on. Look out the window and see for yourself pretty-boy. _

I then started to wave my hands around until I saw his blinds shift and then he opened his bedroom window.

He then placed his 2 hands on his face as if to echo his voice.

"MORNING BROWN EYES!"

"SAME HERE SPRINKLES!"

"HOLD ON, LET ME GET DOWN SO WE DON'T WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!"

"OHKAY!"

He then got out, but was hanging on his window. He then brought his feet up and did this amazing black flip.

He started to run towards my house, but I then realized my mouth had been gaping open. When her reached me he started to chuckle.

"Close that trap Max, don't want unwanted bugs in there." I glared at him closing my mouth all the while.

"Anyways, how'd you get home before me?"

"Its called having a cousin who can drive really fast without getting busted"

"Okay, long sentence."

He smirked and we just stood there. It got to a point when I just started laughing. I didn't have a purpose, but it was the type of laugh you get when it's quiet. It then got to a point when he started to laugh with me. We just looked like two laughing idiots.

"Ok, ok it's like 1:30 now, I got to go." I then walked to the mail box and got the mail out. "Bye Fang, see you tomorrow". He then saluted me a good night and then ran home, me staring at him run, me then trailing my eyes up and seeing his light flicker off.

As I made my way up my driveway, I started shuffling through the mail, seeing that it was add after add, bill after bill. That is, until I came across a flyer containing information about the Community Clubhouse having an event coming up. I looked down and saw the date. _November 9. _Realizing that this was just around the corner, an idea came to my mind.

_Sounds cool_

**~[*]~**

I woke up the next morning exhausted. November 1st, a new month already eh?

I dragged myself up and went downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and deciding on what cereal to eat. It was either from Fruit Loops, or Raisin Bran.

We all know what my answer is going to be. = w=

Raisin Bran of course. **(AN: not to offense anyone, but I hate Raisin Bran, but I love Fruit Loops. XD)**

After my amazing breakfast, I went back upstairs and called Nudge.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Nudge, um I got this thing in the mail about a gathering at the community clubhouse, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with the gang?"

"_OOOOOOOOOH!-" _I pulled the phone away from her screams _"OMG MAX! ARE YOU SAYING YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO GOT THIS THING?!"_

I started to chuckle. Of course shed be this way.

"Yes, and ill tell you why. The flyer says that there's a twist. Girls must wear casual dresses, and no heels. Now I'm sketchy about the dress part, but it says casual. How hard could that be?"

"_Oh a challenge ~! Sure, well do it, but Max, I'm doing your hair."_

Right when I was about to object, I heard the beeping sound of the line already being cut. Crap.

**~[*]~**

Later that day, Nudge had texted me saying that everyone was in, even Mason and Ari, which is ok I guess.

Then an idea struck my head. I bolted upward out of bed and screamed a name.

"FAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG G!" I was repeating his name over and over again until I was banging on his front door.

Surprisingly, Mr. Ride opened the door.

"Nice to see you ag-", I cut him off guard as I ran inside screaming his name once again.

I ran d was now banging on his door. "FAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGG! OPEN THE DOOR! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGGGGGG!" I repeated this until he actually opened his door. But, it was like 11 in the morning, which probably meant he was still asleep . . . oh.

When he came into lights view, he looked murderous. I was almost scared, but then I realized Ari behind him smirking.

"What do you want Max?" He had death in his voice, a very ominous, scary, chilling voice.

"I practically killed myself." His eyes widened to my words. "You didn't" I shook my head and looked down. I suddenly realizing that I need a pedicure, how lovely.

"What was the occasion?" I looked up and saw that he was smirking. Oh he thought this was funny? I can't wait to see the day when Ill be smirking, and he'll be down in the dumps.

"On November 9th there's this thing called the Autumn Gathering at the Community Clubhouse, and I was either possessed or drunk on some something, because I told Nudge about it, and I agreed to go dress shopping." I knew I was over exaggerating, but it's like 11, and I'm tired so yeah.

"Its ok Max sounds cool." He said.

"Are you saying you WANT to go?!" He just shrugged for a response. I then looked at Ari, "Is her serious?" he too shrugged, following with a response, "Looks like I'm going too." He gave his grin, not like the amazing Fang grin, but nonetheless, a really pleasant, nice grin.

I then looked at both of them, Fang smirking, and him grinning. I'm sharing a world with a bunch of smiling freaks. Aren't I lucky?

**November 6th**

**The Dreadful Shopping Day**

Pissed

That's the mood I'm in, just for waiting in this very, scrawny, bulky, uncomfortable seat. I swear, on god's green earth, bless every innocent person living on it, that I do not commit a murder. And God forbid, I'm booked and prisoned because of it.

To break the silence, and my awesome well planned out murder mission, Nudge and Ella decide to speak. Me sparring they're girly, happy souls.

"So Max, what do you think?" Ella spoke for both of them.

I looked at the dresses they had on. It was actually nice, but it's not something I would wear.

"I like it, and it fits they're requirements."

"Yay!" :D

"Ok, let's buy it and go!" Fang and I were so frustrated. We had been here for hours.

"Wait!" I looked up and saw the girls with that creepy Evil Grinch Smile. _Shiver~_

  
I swallowed hard, the gulp being audible. "Yes?"

"We still need to buy your dress Max." they said in unison.

I looked down, my face turning red from anger. I brought my face up and practically screamed the word crap. I was hoping that they would forget, but I had underestimated they're skills when they're in a dressing room.

Crap.

From out of nowhere, I was shoved into a dressing, and a bunch of dresses fell from the sky. **(AN: - EXAGGERATED)**

Dress, after dress, after dress, was shoved at me. Not one suited me or I liked. "Come' on Max, there has to be at least 1 dress, that's okay?" They asked.

"Um, no."

I put my clothes on, and walked out.

"You know what? I'm going to go look for a dress that I like, on my own." I then stormed out of there, with all the pride I had in me. = w=

I looked through rack, after rack, after rack, and it was until the last rack, the last dress, that I had found it.

The perfect dress.

A strapless, sweetheart neckline, nice color scheme, and it's the perfect length. I took it from the rack, and ran all the way back to the dressing room. When I got there, they were all getting ready to leave.

"NO!" I screamed, they all jumped and dropped they're things.

"I FOUND IT!" I ran into the room. I quickly put it on and called Ella and Nudge in. "Max! It looks perfect on you! It really suits your style, given the fact that that you're not a dress person!" I smiled at their enthusiasm. It was just contagious I guess.

"Tell the guys to leave; I don't want them to see the dress yet." Shocker right?

**~[*]~  
**  
**November 9****th**

**Autumn Gathering**

"Ow, ow, owww!" Here we are, in my room, Nudge and Ella, trying to untangle my wet hair. They're failing though.

"It's just this place here, the brush won't go through" Ella said. Oh god, I pray I don't end up being bald. DX

"Ok, on three. 1, 2" _RIP! _What the heck happened to 3?! It's right after 1, and 2. Like seriously, go back to kindergarten.

"YES! It's out!" They then high fived each other, they apparently find enjoyment in my pain.

I then stood up and got the dress out of closet. I slipped it on, and turned around to look at my mirror. Three words guys.

I

Looked

Gorgeous ~

I was happy, that I looked good. And I was even happier, when I realized that we all looked good. Nudge then grabbed our shoes and we all slipped them on, black high top Converse for me. :D And nice flats for Ella.

"Ill call the guys to come and pick us up." I said.

After calling them, they were all here in like 10 minutes.

_Max, we're here.  
- Fang_

__**OK  
- Max**

The first person down the stairs was Ella, Iggy waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Then Nudge, with Gazzy waiting at the bottom, and lastly me, with Fang at the bottom. All the guys were wearing a dress shirt, and dress pants but in black Converse.

****"Ok, let's go guys." We all set out and got into Iggy's car. The drive to the location was crazy. Me singing along to the songs on the radio, Fang and I dancing in the back seat. It was kind of weird, because I was sitting on top of Fang, so it was awkward at first anyways, back to point A.

Now I bet your wondering, 'how are you guys sitting in Iggy's car, isn't like super small?' Well, we're lapping. Me on Fang's lap, Nudge's on Gazzy's, Ella on shotgun, and Iggy just picked up Ari from Fang's house. So he's alone in his position. **  
**

"I officially hate this car, no offense." The fact that Ari's alone just makes him sound like a douche. No offense.

"Ari, if you hate it so much than you can walk home from the dance." Fang spat back.

Ari kept quiet this time, rethinking his thoughts. Fang and Iggy 'pounded' –whatever you wanna call it- and 'blew it up'. I swear this fist touching thing would be so easier if you guys just called it 'punching fist of fury'.

So when we got there, the girls and I walked to our designated partner, and walked to the entrance. I gave them my address, and we walked in as a group. The girls and I went to a table and sat down while the guys had gone to the bathroom.

**Fang's P.O.V. **

"Iggy, can you roll these sleeves up for me?" Iggy walked over to Ari, and did as said. I was just here in the background counting the mints in the bowl by the sink for the people to grab right before they leave.

"Yo Fang, do you think I should ask Max to dance?" I swear, if Ari asks another question, ill slap till his face is no longer attractive.

I sighed and answered his question with a yes. But somehow, this thought in the back of my mind, was telling me that nothing good would come out of that.

I pushed it back, and locked it in the vault of my inner conscious.

**~[*]~**

**Max's P.O.V.**

The boys walked in all the girls gasping and whispering to how good looking Fang was. They all turned silent when the guys had walked over to us. With Gazzy and Fang being quiet, walking side by side, Iggy and Ari chatting a storm.

The guys walked to our table, right as the DJ put on a slow, nice song.

I sipped at my punch and noticed a hand. I looked up, and saw Mason. I instantly smiled. A feeling of sadness and pain in my gut. "Mason! You came!" I jumped and hugged him. "Of course I'd come Max" I pulled away and smiled. I grabbed a chair from the empty table beside us and placed it beside me.

"No Max, I wanted to ask you to dance." He pulled away and held out his hand. I took it but I was hesitant.

We danced but it wasn't what I had expected. He, in reality, was way more than what I expected. He was nicer than his usual quiet self. He was cracking jokes from the start, and just making me smile. During our dance though, Ari had decided to take the lead and ask Mason to hand me over. Mason did it nicely and walked away to our table. Unfortunately for this dance, it was just awkward and weird. Ari was trying to make small talk, and hitting on me miserably. But, he still was a good dancer. Thankfully, THANFULLY, Fang saved me. Ari bowed and walked away, a look of disappointment on his face.

And now, it's me and Fang dancing.

"So, what do you think of the dress?" Nervousness filled my gut for some reason when I had asked this.

"Surprisingly, it really suits you. Multiple colors for the multiple mood swings and emotions you give off." Poetic much?

I laughed at the comment. He too was chuckling a little bit. He made jokes about forks and how they're so pointy, how fudge really does look like poop, and why do armadillos have the word arm in them if they don't have arms coming out of them.

But all in all it was still a great day, spending time with the gang, and Mason and Ari. Not so much Ari though.

But what really set it off was the fact that someone almost kissed. Or two some ones.

**Omg this cliffy is just amazing to me.**

**Like I know, I've been MIA for like 3 months or something like that.**

**But please review please.**

**Oh and here are the girl's dresses. Didn't explain in detail in the chapter, sorry. D:**

** maxs_dress/set?id=54806437**

** ellas_dress/set?id=54807692#stream_box**

** nudges_dress/set?id=54810494#stream_box**

**Remember?**

**10 Reviews = New Chapter (kinda :D)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, forgive me. Give me a break; I've been super duper busy with tests, basketball practice after school, games on Saturdays. Anyways, don't think I gave up, pfffffffffft if anything, I've been trying to finish this story, for those of you who love it, and for me to feel a sense of accomplishment for once in my life. **

**But let's just continue with this melodramatic love story. I've had a lot of ideas running so far.**

**Disclaimer: **I own a chocolate bar, not Maximum Ride.

Chapter 21- Gazzy's Birthday, and Thanksgiving

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**November 9, 2012, Autumn Gathering Day**

I looked over Gazzy's way, him escorting a sleepy Nudge to Ms. Cornfield's car. It looked like he had leaned in for a kiss, but thought twice about it, probably thinking that she might be to tired to even remember it the next morning. He sat her neatly, waved bye to Ms. Cornfield, and made his way toward me, I acting like I didn't see anything.

"She looks really tired." He said, a yawn creeping its way onto his face. I nodded in response, not really in the mood to talk.

Gaz and I made our way toward Iggy, him leaning for a kiss with Ella, her doing the same, but her mom interrupting they're moment. Hahaha, cockblock much?

We said our final goodbyes to the girls' moms, and I drove the guys home.

**~[*]~**

**November 21, 2012, Gazzy's Birthday**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. The beats to one of my songs registering into my mind. I open my dreary, tired eyes. I stretch my arms and yawn, sliding to unlock my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Dude, did I wake you up?"_ Iggy. You fucking idiot. It's like 10 am on a Saturday morning. Of course you woke me up.

"No." Letting him off easy you know.

"_Well, get dressed, you gotta help me on Gaz's birthday stuff." _Oh yea, its Gaz's birthday today . . . shit.

"K just let me prepare myself." God I'm such a chick.

**~[*]~**

Rocking my usual black attire, I drove to Iggy's place. I knock on his door, waiting for someone.

"Hey Fang." Oh, Max is already here.

"'Sup numb nut." I walk passed her, ruffling her hair on the way. She fixes herself and trails behind me. She slightly pushed me, saying that if I wanted kids someday, I should shut up and be my nonchalant self.

I go upstairs and greet the rest of the gang, and Ari. Oh.

Max came in after me, and sat down next to Ari. Um. . .

"Help us make the birthday banner _Tooth_." Ari handed me the glitter. You have got to be kidding me. Glitter? Of all people, you give the possible goth- teenager- still- confused- about- it- himself boy? Really. I was utterly shocked. I look up and see them all with red faces. Very funny. Hahaha, I'm practically peeing myself. Jerks.

They all double over in laughter. Embarrassment level already reaching its peek, monotone face expression still there.

"Here." Max handed me some sharpies. Black ones. Perfect.

I started my drawing skills, showing the gang the different types of font that I could probably draw for the banner. Deciding whether to go with blocky or boyish, whichever suited Gaz the most.

"Something like this," Max started drawing this font that just seemed so simple, but suited Gaz perfectly. _What is this witchcraft?_

After the drawing, the pasting, and the _glittering_, thankfully done by Iggy, we were done in no time.

"Ok, who wants to help on the cake?" Iggy said.

_Great._

**~[*]~**

"GUYS! HE'S HERE! HIDE!"

We all sprinted for a hiding a spot. Me and Max behind the couch, _classic, _waiting for our cue, Iggy next to the fridge, Nudge in the storage room by the door, and Ari behind the staircase.

"Iggs?"

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted. _They_, as in them. I just had my arms out.

Gaz had this look of confusion plastered on his face. But then his calming grin replaced it.

"Happy Birthday Gazzy" Iggy grinned, showing a gleam in his eyes. "Come on guys! He seems ready!"

Max and I came out with the cake, _chocolate_, as I was told, yum. "Hey Gaz," smiles Max. She looked my way and counted.

_1, 2, 3._

"_Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday to _you. _Happy Birhtday, Happy Birthdayyy. Happy Birthday to you."_

Gaz gave me the 'bro hug', and Gave Max a hug. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Max and, wait for it, _I _gleamed brightly.

**~[*]~**

**November 22, 2012, Thanksgiving**

I finished helping Angel get dressed, and made my way downstairs, careful of the sharp edge at the bottom of the staircase, Didn't want my shirt, which was black, to get ripped. Thanksgiving, the giving of thanks, ***gringo voice* **Dia De Los Gracias, a day where we all pig out and gain like 200 pounds and not even care. Great. Just _peachy._

This year, the dinner is going to be held at my house. I mean, not to brag or anything, but my mom makes the best potato salad. As sad as it may seem, but the truth hurts.

I checked my watch, five- thirty, dinner starts at six. Perfect, just enough time to set the table. I grabbed the plates, napkins, spoons, forks, and the knives. For this special occasion, dad brought out the _Big Table. _

I set the table, carefully placing everything in the correct order. I then got the champagne glasses, and set them face down for now.

I take a peek into the kitchen and see Ari helping mom with the rest of the food.

_Knock, knock, knock. _I look toward the door, and see Dad opening it.

"Hey Liz, Nudge!" He gave them each a hug.

"Hey Mr. Walker!" she beamed at my dad. She then saw me and gave me a weird face, a greeting in her world I believe.

Mrs. Cornfield gave dad, what looked like, home- made apple pie. Sweet.

"Oh you didn't have to! But surely, we will all enjoy this!" said my overenthusiastic- exited- about-getting-fat-and- acts-like-it-doesn't-matter dad.

"Just go take a seat at the table while the other guests start to arrive."

Nudge made her way toward me, and I looked over her dress. Looks like a skin color dress, with flower prints on it. I look down and see that she has on black high heels. Her hair a nice half-up style, the loose part looked like it had some curls in it.

I smirk; always and forever will always be a fashonista. "Hey Fang." I nod as a response, and Nudge joins her mother at the table.

The next person who came was Max and Ella. Ella came in strutting in this blue dress, black heels, with her hair loose, and her bangs loose on the side. And then there was Max, in a brown dress, and as well with heels, but this time a brown color, like her dress. I looked at her face, and she had an irritated expression, her hair was the same curly self, but her bangs looked straighter than usual.

Then came Iggs. Oh how he managed a nice dress shirt and tie still perplexes me. His shirt was a light blue one, with a black tie, and dress pants and shoes. Followed by Gazzy, with a white dress shirt and black tie, with some dress pants and shoes.

Everyone was here, all together at the table. Then, mom brought the most important thing of the evening, the turkey.

We all stood up and clapped, congratulating my mom on making all this food. We then joined hand, Max on my left, and Mom on my right. Then the prayer started.

"_Dear Lord, thank you for this glorious food. Thank you for another year of living in this world. May we always have a sense of family in us, like we have here today gathered at this table."_

The prayer continued with Max's mom, Ms. Martinez.

"_Well, we haven't been here for that long of a time, but thank you everyone, for accepting us into your lives, treating us more lovingly, no more than the next guy, but mostly, I would like to thank the kids. For they have taken care of my children with love, compassion, and friendship."_

"_Yea, thank you guys, everyone." _Said Max and Ella in unison.

We all smiled and grinned, thankful that we had new amazing people in our family relationship.

"Now," dad said, "Lets EAT!"

**Being that it was a long time is just a total understatement. And here comes the truth guys. My father, being the 'oh so protective' type, had put a 'Website Filtering' thingy up, thus blocking everything on site, taking Fanfiction with it. Stupid, I know. But, it was until my last report card (thank the heavens that I did good guys) that he had unblocked it which means I was able to upload. YAY!  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. Love you Guys!  
**

**Happy New Year**

**Happy Valentines Day (Forever Alone)**

**Even if this story is sort of behind, I'm still going to right the chapters from the past to present.**

**10 Reviews= New Chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope its good! Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: Did you know a group of pugs is called a "grumble".**

Chapter 22- Decode

**Max's P.O.V.**

**December 1, 2012**

I walked out the door, clad in my red winter coat. The temperature started to drop toward the end of November, sometime after Thanksgiving.

I walked to Iggy's house this time -I was never the person to drive in the cold- , seeing as I was the one left behind, being left with a note from Ella, stating that 'I wouldn't wake up' and that 'I left without you because everyone was already there', pshhh I'm not that hard to wake up.

I walked on the icy sidewalk, glancing at the sky, how it looked gray with no life in it. _It's getting really cold._ Unnecessary chills ran down my back, making my entire body, cascade with goose bumps.

_Just 10 more minutes. _I thought, it's not like ill freeze out here.

Out of nowhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder. _What? _I turned around to a pink nosed, Fang.

"What's up Rudolph?" I joked. He smirked at my comment.

"Nothing much, but it looks like to me that your period came at the wrong time of the year." I blushed in anger. Ok, here's a tip for any guy reading this, you never, _never, _joke about a girl's period.

"Haha, Rudolph's got jokes." I glared. He chuckled at my tone, clearly picking up that I couldn't come up with a comeback, but he did get me good, I have to admit.

"I thought you were already at Ig's?"

"Nah, I had to make sure Angel wasn't freezing to death, her room was pretty cold when I walked in to wake her."

"Oh ok, is she alright?"

"She's Angel, she's too tough." I smiled as he described his sister. Believe it or not, but she really is tough, well for her age at least. On Thanksgiving, after we had eaten, there was bug following me around wherever I went, I screamed every time I saw it, but Angel walked into the room, with what looked like Mr. Ride's shoe, and crushed it, threw the shoe out of the way, and went back to her room, leaving it's remains there.

I smiled at the memory.

"What?" he said grinning at my face. I shook my head, implying that it was nothing.

"What about Ari?"

"He's there too. Dipstick decided to leave early, worst time though because it was freezing when he left."

I nodded at his answer, not really caring about Ari; he never struck as nice and or interesting, not like the other guys.

"Hey look, we're here." We walked up the walkway and knocked on his door. His mom was the one who answered, speaking to us in her Hispanic accent.

"Oh hey guys, everyone is upstairs in his room."

"Gracias Señora." **(AN: 'Thanks Ma'am')**

She smiled as I thanked her. We walked in and made our way up the stairs; about half way there I could tell that they were practicing some tunes.

I knocked on his door, and walked in, being greeted by everyone's smiles and joyful hellos and heys.

"How's everyone today?"

"Good, just fooling around with the instruments." Nudge said.

"Ah cool, hey guys I've actually written a new song." I said. They all gleamed, with eyes full of excitement.

I stood and grabbed two of the acoustics. See this songs has two different parts, but altogether make one song.

I gave one to Fang and one Nudge. First showing Nudge her part, it being fast and full of rhythm, then showing Fang his part, being elongated to give the fast part some harmony.

"Ok, got it?" I questioned. They both nodded. Good. I then turned around and asked if they wanted to hear it, getting responses of 'yeah!' and 'of course'.

"Ok, on my count, you guys can start." I informed Nudge and Fang.

_One, two, one, two, three_

**(AN: Decode by Paramore, I probably bore you guys with all this Paramore.)**

Then Fag and Nudge started.

_How can I decide what's right?__  
When you're clouding up my mind__  
I can't win your losing fight all the time__  
How can I ever own what's mine__  
When you're always taking sides__  
But you won't take away my pride__  
No not this time__  
Not this time_

Everyone listened intently.

Well, how did we get here?

_Well I used to know you so well  
Well, how did we get here?__  
Well I think I know_

I smiled, so far so good. I then closed my eyes and continued.

The truth is hiding in your eyes

_And its hanging on your tongue__  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see__  
What kind of man that you are__  
If you're a man at all__  
Well I will figure this one out__  
On my own__  
I'm screaming "I love you so"  
On my own__  
My thoughts you can't decode  
_

I made my tone more serious, and more pronounced when I had sang that.

_Well, how did we get here?__  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?__  
Well I think I know__  
_

Fang and Nudge played together, sounding great together.

_Do you see what we've done?__  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves__  
Do you see what we've done?__  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

Yeah...!

I smiled as I successfully held the note.

How did we get here?

_When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah  
How did we get here?__  
Well I used to know you so well__  
Why won't you show yourself?  
I think I know__  
I think I know_

Ooh, there is something

_I see in you__  
It might kill me__  
I want it to be true_

I smiled as finished, it was hard, but at least they heard it.

"That was great Max! I didn't know your voice was so raw when you guys did acoustic!" Ari complimented, I grinned at his compliment. Even though I didn't like him, at least he gave good compliments.

_Clap, clap, clap. _Was what I heard behind me. _What?_

"Sarah! Wasn't that amazing!?" screamed Nudge.

"Of course!" Sarah smiled. I smiled at her compliment. At least she's nice.

**So, is it bad?**

**And as promised, ****byronsar**** guest staring as Sarah in my story, go check her out guys!**

**And IM SUPER DUPER SORRY, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO UP FRIDAY, BUT I HAD 8****TH**** GRADE PROM (FORMAL) AND THEN YESTERDAY I COULDN'T BECAUSE MY FIREND SHAWN HAD INVITED ME TO HIS PARTY! OMG SORRY D;**

**10 Reviews= New Chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


End file.
